Friends, Enemies, or more?
by kyr-is-here101
Summary: When the professor bubbles and buttercup die after a battle wit him blossom is left all alone, until she is forced to stay with the rowdyruff boys. will her sworn enemies become her best friends? and one maybe more? read and find out
1. Chapter 1

I struggled as I made my way to city hall. To meet with the mayor. I had just taken part in what was probably the most brutal battle the world has ever come to know. The greatest battle between good and evil. Participating in the this fight was none other than my sisters, myself, and the the greatest evil ever known _Him. _

My sisters and I fought strong but Him seemed so much stronger. Eventually during our battle even the Professor came to help in his super dad costume. All four of us fought with all of our might in order to defeat him. Had we lost, he was have finally destroyed the world and easily gone on to destroy the next. For today he was at his most powerful. I'm not entirely sure whythough. I'm so beat up and I was hit in the head so many times I've forgotten the reason.

After nearly two hours of non-stop fighting there was finally a casualty. Unfortunately that casualty was from my, always so happy, sister Bubbles. She had just been beaten so much when him gave her one final blow she just couldn't muster up enough strength to continue. And so she passed on.

"BUBBLES!" screamed the Professor.

He ran over to her side to help her but he was already to late. Him took this as an advantage and struck the Professor.

Buttercup and I then went to attack Him in an attempt to protect the professor. The professor joined back into the battle soon after wards.

We all received serious blows. Buttercup and I, being the super humans we are, were able to withstand them. However the professor, not so much. Eventually the battle claimed another casualty.

Buttercup and I continued in the fight tears streaming our faces as we fought. Our family had gone from a family of 4 to 2 in the matter of 3 hours.

As much as we fought we weren't gaining an edge against Him. At one point I believed that all was lost and the world was doomed. That is until Buttercup felt there was only one way to end this.

"Blossom" said Buttercup

"Yeah, Buttercup." I replied

" I need you to fly away as far as you can." she said.

"Why what are you gonna do?" I asked.

"No time to explain. JUST GO!" with that she pushed me and I flew away.

"Aw. Don't tell me you girls are giving up. It was getting interesting." Him mocked as he watched me fly away.

"The Powerpuff Girls never give up. I just want tot make sure there's at least one puff left." said Buttercup in tone that was full of despair. She then mustered up all the chemical x power that was within her and charged at Him. Once she made impact there was an enormous sonic boom. She had managed to make Him explode, but at a great sacrifice. The Powerpuff Girls then went from a trio to a solo.

I had just barely escaped the explosion.

I jumped out of the portal leading to hell where the battle had taken place. Once I made it out I made my way to city hall to tell the mayor and Ms. Bellum what had just occurred and to tell them of the great loss.

When the citizens of Townsville found out they made a memorial statue of Bubbles, Buttercup, the Professor and myself and placed it right outside city hall. I told them they shouldn't put me in the statue but they said that it wouldn't be right to the have all of the Powerpuff girls together in the statue. So I didn't argue with them.

The citizens were very kind. So many of them grieved. I could understand why, but they weren't grieving for the same reason I did. The grieved because they lost two of their three protectors I grieved because I lost my whole family.

It's been two weeks since their death. I always felt so depressed to go home to an empty house. Both the mayor and Ms. Bellum said I could come live with them but I told them that I would be alright living in my home. I'd lived their for ten years. I'm a fifteen year old super hero. I knew I would be safe living there on my own. Even so. I still wish I could come home to all of them gathered in the living room, laughing and smiling.

I was laying in my bed when I started to remember some memories and my sisters and the professor. They were all so happy but I just couldn't handle it. It was about 1 am and I decided to go out. I needed to clear my head and since it was so late I could think without being interrupted. I walked all over Townsville. A thunder storm had started while I was walking but I didn't care. Finally I had made it to my family's statue. I looked at them. They stood strong proud and happy. It was then that I just cracked. I cried my heart out. I fell to knees and cried on the ground.

I took my ribbon out of my hair. The same ribbon I had ever since my creation. I held it in my hand and just stared at it. The pain from losing my whole family was just too much and I ended up ripping my ribbon into pieces. Each piece was blown away in the wind. My sobs were drowned out by the booms of thunder.

Someone walked up to me. I didn't know who they were and I didn't care. It was too dark to see them and my eye sight was too blurred from my tears to tell who this person was.

I was on my knees crouched in a ball. Whoever was standing near me kicked me. Not with brute strength. It was more like a nudge only a little stronger. Like when you tap something with your foot to see if its alive. Then the person took me by the wrist and stood me up. I kept my eyes shut. I felt no need to open them. All I would do is cry and because of that my eye sight would be too blurred to see anything clearly.

Whoever this person was held my chin in their hand and lifted my head. Probably to get a good look at who I am. I still kept my eyes shut.

All of my hair was in my face. When they released my chin they moved my hair out of my face. They then went behind me and pulled all of my hair together. They must have had a hair tie because I felt them tie my hair in the back in a down ponytail. It was sloppy so they obviously didn't care about making it look good.

They went back to standing in front of me. They looked at me for a few more minutes and then they decided to pick me up bridal style. I was a little surprised at this but I didn't care. I kept my eyes shut throughout the whole time they examined me and when the picked me up. I didn't care what they did to me so I just let them take me where ever it was they were going. Eventually I fell asleep in their arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! My last chapter was pretty good. So on with the next!**

When I woke up I was laying in a bed in an empty room. The "bed" was just a mattress. No pillows, no blankets, no sheets, and it was just laying on the ground. The room I was in didn't have any furniture and looked pretty run down. Where ever I was definitely wasn't in the best condition. I had to be in some warehouse.

I decided to get out of "bed" and explore wherever I was at when I thought I heard people talking. It was faint but I was sure I heard someone. I sat in the bed listening intently so that I might be able to decipher who they were. And maybe whether or not they seem like a threat.

The voice started to grow louder and clearer. I realized there wasn't just one voice but multiple voices. How many exactly? All I could hear were three, but I didn't know if there was anyone else with them and just wasn't speaking. Then I heard them right outside my door.

I was scared. I didn't know if they were a threat. I layed back down on the bed and pretended to be asleep. I made sure to open my eyes just a little so I can at least get a glimpse of who was in the warehouse along with me.

"Why are we even in here? Look she's asleep." said one voice. I had my bad turned to them so I couldn't see them just yet. His voice was somewhat husky and deep. It sounded like the typical voice of a teenage boy. That was a good thing. At least that meant I wasn't up against some big muscle bound monster. But I still haven't seen them yet so I can't get too confident.

"I don't even get why she's here!" said another with a bit of a lighter tone of voice.

"Of course you don't" said the third, "don't you guys get it. She's all alone. No one to help her. And we can really use this to our advantage." his tone of voice was just in between the other two.

Somehow their voices sounded familiar, but I just couldn't remember where I heard them from. I decided I needed to see them. Not just to see how much of a threat they are but to finally rest my brain and figure out why they sounded familiar. I didn't know if they would do anything to me if I were to wake up so I just rolled over to my other side to face them and made a little moan. This way it seemed like I was still asleep. I waited a second and then opened my right eye slightly so I could get a peek at them and not get caught. Since my eye wasn't fully open my sight wasn't so clear. I could though make out three shapes and colors. Each shape was a different color. They were obviously teenage boys by their voices and appearance. The colors were a blur of blue green and red. My focus was just a bit more clear and I realized why those voices were so familiar. I was alone in the same room as the Rowdyruff boys!

I hadn't seen or heard from the boys in nearly three years. I assumed they skipped town or were just laying under the radar and now here they are right in front of me and I was all alone. Sure I'm a Powerpuff girl and i've only become even stronger since the last we fought but I was in a fighting trio. We all fought a three on three and even then my sisters and I had just barely beaten them. Now its three on one and since I haven't seen them in three years I had no idea just what they were capable of now.

"You know what I'm sick of waiting for her to wake up."moaned butch. "I'm just gonna wake her up myself." he said that a little too suspiciously for my liking. When I looked at him his had started to glow a little green and that's when I realized he was going to zap me awake. I had no clue how much it would hurt if it hit me so I wasn't going to let it.

At the same time her zapped my bed I leaped up and flipped away from the bed. There was a huge burn mark where I was just laying down. I was really thankful I wasn't there a second later or that might have hurt. I looked up at the boys and they looked dumbfounded. They were trying to figure out if I was really awake or if I just had that good of a reflex. I then looked at Brick. He was looking at the bed a little shocked, not as much as Boomer and Butch, and then he looked at me. He then smirked as if he was amused.

"So your awake now. Were you comfy, babe?" he said.

I wanted to gag at the sound of him calling me babe. When we five it was just annoying, now its disgusting and shows that he's just a sexist pig.

"Why the hell am I here!" I spat.

"Oh no, don't bother saying thanks for getting you out of the rain. Your a super hero aren't you supposed to have good manners." he said in a sarcastic mocking tone. I wanted to ring his neck.

"Not if who I'm talking to doesn't deserve it."

"Ouch that hurts, it really does." said Butch with a smirk on his face.

"And we even gave you a bed to sleep in." added Boomer.

I grew so mad I just charged at them with pink energy glowing from my hands. They stood so nonchalantly. They barley even moved a muscle, like whatever I did would prove to be nothing. And it was. Before I new it I was pinned to the wall on the other side of the room. I was dumbfounded. I looked up to see Brick right above me with Boomer and Butch at his side.

"You honestly think you can take all three of us." he mocked.

I knew I couldn't so I didn't say a thing. I only glared at him. He had this evil grin on his face that filled me with disgust, hate, and maybe even a little fear. I knew these guys and they would be brutal if they decided to end me. I would probably prefer a death from Him if I had to choose between the three of them and Him.

"Tell you what, we're not gonna kill you." I looked at him in utter shocked. Then i looked at his brothers and they just looked normal. Like it was nothing important. I thought for sure they'd want to kill me on the spot.

"Why kill what can be of use to us." now I was just confused. "Guess what Blossom. Your our new little servant girl.


	3. Chapter 3

A servant girl! A servant girl to the Rowdyruff boys! There was absolutely no chance in the world that I would ever agree to that. They would make my life a living hell and I'd rather be dead.

"Hell no!" I screamed.

They kept a normal nonchalant look on their faces. What was going on that I didn't know about. And did I want to know. I didn't care what they did to me I was not going to be their little servant girl. It would be embarrassing and degrading.

"What makes you think I would ever listen to you and be a servant, no, a slave willingly."

" I never said it would be willingly. I know who you are, but I also know your going to cooperate and be a 'slave' as you say." said Brick in a voice so confident it almost made me feel intimidated.

"There's no way I'm going to cooperate! And there's nothing you can do to make me I can take anything you can dish out!" I said trying to match his confidence.

The three of them looked at each other with smug grins on their faces. I didn't know if I should be mad or scared.

"Would you even let an innocent person get hurt."

My eyes widened. They couldn't, they wouldn't. I swore to myself I would never let an innocent person get hurt. It's an oath nearly every hero lives by. Very obvious but also very true. I couldn't let someone get hurt when it could be avoided, but I also didn't know what the three of them would do to me if I did agree

"Go find someone Boom and bring them back for a little 'fun'. You know what make it a kid."

"No!" Boomer went to fly off but as he passed me I grabbed him by the foot and stopped him from going out the window. Brick then walked over grabbed my hand and released Boomer from my grip. Boomer did not fly out though, he must have been waiting for orders from Brick. He is after all the leader and the brains of the group. He stood in front of me with his arms crossed and a huge smug grin on his face. He raised one eyebrow clearly looking for my answer about whether or not I'd agree. I felt I had no choice. For the safety of the citizens of Townsville I felt I had to agree.

"Fine." I said defeated.

Brick then smiled pleased that he got his way. I glared at him with all my might but he didn't care.

"But we need to make some sort of conditions to this 'agreement'."

"Fine fine fine, later. So what do you guys think. Should she move into our little abode."

They thought about it for a minute then agreed. Now not only would I have to serve them I had to live with them.

"ok. Just at least let me go to my house and get my things."

I started to make my way out Boomer was going to follow so they knew I wasn't going to try and escape and run away somewhere. I was just about to walk out the door when I heard Brick stop me.

"Wait a sec that's right, you got that big house and since, well, you know, you got it all to yourself. Well we shouldn't let that nice house go to waste. What do you say boys? Feel like moving?"

"Sure." said Boomer

"Its gotta be better than this dump." stated Butch.

Butch couldn't have been more right this place was a dump. While the boys went to pack up whatever they wanted to bring I explored their home a little. It was so run down and was some apartment or something in an old warehouse for sure. There weren't any lights, an old dirty coach from probably the 70's, and cobwebs wherever you look. The only thing nice was the tv and the xbox. They must've stolen them. Then I went to look at their rooms. I didn't walk in or anything I just stood at the doorway and peered inside.

First I looked at Butch's room. It was in a little better shape then their living room. I knew that whatever these boys had that was decent had to be stolen but what was I suppose to do. Butch had a big bed with a camouflage blanket on it. A big punching bag was in the middle of the room and at the time he had his back turned to me and he was punching it like mad. He was grunting as he punched and said things like "Butch you kick ass." He even sang some lyrics of songs playing on the stereo. He had his stereo blasting very loud and it was playing some rock or metal music I don't know. I just know it wasn't music I liked. He had posters hung up on his walls of rock bands and some of cars with half dressed women on top of the cars. He took down his punching bag then went over to his dresser to pack some clothes. I decided I was done looking at Butch's room.

Boomer's room was next. He had the same sized bed as Butch but his blanket had blue stripes. He had a skateboard leaning on his wall next to a scooter. He had some posters too but only of bands. It seemed like the same kind of room any average teenager would have. When I first looked into his room he was just packing some clothes. He saw that I was in the doorway but didn't say anything. He wasn't the same way he used to be. He was much quieter. He never spoke unless he was spoken to and even then he didn't really say much. I couldn't help but wonder why Boomer had become so quiet since the last time I saw him.

Even though I couldn't stand him I chose to look into Brick's room. Same size bed as Butch and Boomer but it had a deep blood red plain blanket on top. His room didn't have any posters unlike the other two. Instead he had blueprints. Around the room I saw a few newspapers on the ground all with headlines about villains and some of their biggest attacks on Townsville. He also had a desk with a few weapons on them. Brick is definitely much more serious and intimidating then his brothers. The only things in his room that an average teen would have was his skateboard, stereo, and basketball. I didn't want Brick to see me while he was packing so I walked away.

They all seemed to have changed a little over the years. Both in appearance and character. I hate to admit it but they all look somewhat handsome. They're all a few inches taller than me. I'm 5'4 so they're all about 5'7, 5'8 and they're all slightly muscular. Butch's jet black hair is cut short and he spikes the front of it making a sort of flame look as opposed to when we were 5 and all his hair was spiked. Boomer's wavy blonde hair was just a little longer than Butch's. It was up to about the bottom of his ear and was like a mop on his head. His hair was like a Hollister models' hair. Brick had the longest hair. His went to his shoulder and was pin straight. I can't really tell what the rest of his hair looks like since he always wears his signature baseball cap. (A/N: btw the ppgs/rrbs look like regular people. They have noses ears hands with fingers feet with toes, all that jazz.)

They were just about ready to go but I had to go to the bathroom. As they were bringing their bags out towards the front door I asked where the bathroom was. Butch told me it was around the corner to the right. I was pretty scared about what I would find in the bathroom. When I walked in it didn't look as bad as I thought it would look. I expected something that looked like an old rundown gas station restroom. I was pleased to be proven wrong. I wasn't as nice as mine but I would do, because I seriously had to go.

"C'mon hurry up!" screamed Butch "Geez how is it girls take so long just to go to the bathroom."

"How should I know?" responded Brick "Boomer go see what's taking her so long."

"Relax I'm here." I said as I walked towards them.

" 'Bout time." said Butch

"Shut up I only took like five minutes."

"Yeah and guys only take like five seconds."

"Whatever guys lets just go." said Brick ending our little squabble.

Boomer walked over towards me and grabbed my upper arm. I'm starting to think Boomer's my keeper. His brothers must be making him make sure I don't run off or escape. After he grabbed me we all flew up and busted through the roof and took to the skies on our way to my house. It's official I'm the Rowdyruff boys' new servant girl and they're my new roommates.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all you people for reviewing mt story. Guess I'm doing pretty good for my first one. Yay:D**

We flew up over the town. Brick took the lead, followed closely by Butch and then Boomer and me in the back. I looked at the ground to see where exactly we were. It was apparent to me that even if I did manage to escape the warehouse I would've gotten lost. We were somewhere in downtown Townsville. It looked dangerous and filthy in this part of town. I'm kind of relieved we're staying in my house rather than here. However the thought of the Rowdyruff boys living in my house, messing with my stuff and trashing the place made me feel disgusted and angry. Boomer must have felt me tense up from anger because he look back at me curiously. I realized that I'd better relax. I wouldn't want them to beat me because of my anger.

Finally we started flying over a part of town that I knew. We were right around city hall. City hall. The statue. That's how this all started. I went to go to the statue and let them just take me. I wished I just stayed in my room that night and gone to bed. Now here I am being led to my house by the Rowdyruff boys who are my new roommates and/or masters. How can my life get any worse.

We made it to my house. Brick opened the front door and we all went in.

"Nice digs."said Brick examining the house.

"Hey check out the xbox and wii. You better have some good games." Butch said.

Boomer just walked into the house and stood near the door looking at the house. Now I really want to know why he became a mute.

"Make yourselves at home or whatever. I'm gonna go get changed."

While I made my way up the stares Brick went to explore the downstairs and backyard while Butch challenged Boomer to a game of Call of Duty. I wonder if they're even better at that game than Buttercup is. Oh wait was. I went into my room. I had to change my clothes. They still felt a little damp from the rain last night and from the condition of that bed I slept on it didn't make me feel any better about the clothes I was currently wearing. Thank god I wore long pants and a long sleeve jacket.

I walked over to my dresser to pick out some new clothes. It was a little hot out so I chose a pair of jean shorts and my white tank top with a big pink heart in the middle. I looked at myself in the vanity. My hair looked a mess. I had to brush it. That when I realized I had had that hair tie or whatever it was in my hair. When I took it out I saw that it was a rubber band, which makes sense, I didn't really expect a guy to have an actual hair tie. I brushed my hair out and decided to put it back up in a ponytail. I looked in my vanity mirror and I felt I just looked weird without my big bow. Now I really regret ripping that up.

I headed back downstairs to see all three boys on the couch playing a NASCAR racing game. When I walked into the room I stood in the back and watched as they played. I was kind of happy when the oh so silent Boomer was the one to win. I was happy because Butch is such a loud mouth he would have gloated til the end of the earth and Brick has a big enough head as it is. That's when Brick looked over his shoulder and saw me standing in the back of the room.

"Oh there you are. You know we're getting pretty hungry why don't you be a good little girl and cook us up something to eat."

it was around lunch time so it made sense that they'd be hungry but he could have asked me to make something a little more politely. As mad as I wanted to be I couldn't get mad. Only because I was nervous about actually going to cook. I was never exactly the chef in the house. I tried to bake some cookies once during Christmas time but when I put them in the oven I got kind of confused with what the temperature should be and I nearly set the whole house on fire. From then on the only "cooking" I was allowed to do had to only involve a microwave. I would've done that now but we don't have any microwavables in the house. I just ran out of them the other day and have ordered out or had a sandwich since then. It was going to be too embarrassing telling the guys I don't know how to cook.

"Um...about that...I...I can't...that is I don't...um" I stammered.

"Would you just spit it out already!" screamed Butch impatiently.

"I can't cook." I said barely in a whisper.

"What do you mean you can't cook?" questioned Brick.

"Well unless you want the house to blow up its probably not a good idea to make me work the oven." I said with absolutely no confidence in myself.

"Well that's just great. Butch you can kinda cook right. How 'bout you make dinner tonight." Brick said when Butch nodded his saying he'll make dinner Brick turned back to me. "But you have to watch him and at least try to learn how to cook." he started walking over and held my chin in his hand, "You are our servant after all it wouldn't be right if we did all the work."

He said that with that signature grin of his. I swatted his hand away saying "whatever" and then went to follow Butch into the kitchen. Brick and Boomer stayed in the living room to play more video games. Butch was right in front of me with his back turned while we walked into the kitchen. I couldn't help but stare. Butch didn't really seem like the type of person who could cook, none of them did. But I guess someone needed to know how. They couldn't just steal something to eat every night.

"So what exactly are we supposed to make?" I asked Butch.

He glanced over to me then went towards to cabinets.

"Well first we gotta see what you even have to cook." he replied.

There was little to no actual food in the house. I never bothered to go out shopping to get some food. Butch was just rummaging through the kitchen trying to find something decent when he pulled out a box of pancake mix.

"Looks like the only thing we can have is breakfast for lunch. Geez what have you been eating there's like no food at all in this place."

"Can we just start already."

"Whatever."

Butch made me pour the mix into a bowl and mix it with water while he looked around a little more to find something to go along with the pancakes. He managed to find a box of sausages. I kept stirring the mix until Butch told me to stop. I didn't know when the best time to stop was so I felt it was best to wait for him to tell me. He then poured some of the batter onto the pan. While he cooked the pancakes he told when the best time to flip them was for future references. I felt I was starting to get it and he let me do the second batch. They were a little darker than Butch's but they were pretty good for my first time. We cooked about fifteen pancakes until we started cooking the sausages. They came out pretty good too. Butch said I did an ok job but felt it was best if he helped me cook the next couple of days so they don't get food poisoning. I couldn't disagree.

We all sat at the table and at our pancakes and sausages. I ate mine calmly and neatly while the three of them practically inhaled it. This was going to take some getting used to.

Once all the food was gone the guys decided they were going to explore a little more and pick out their rooms. Brick chose the Professors room because the Professor had the biggest bed. Boomer was going to stay in Bubble's room but when he saw just how girly it was in there he changed his mind and I told him that there was a guest room downstairs that he could stay in. Butch chose Buttercup's room. Even though it belonged to a girl it was it was just guy enough for him thanks to Buttercup's tomboy personality.

While they all unpacked I went into my room to listen to my ipod and just lay in bed. It felt so good to lay in my soft bed. My ipod was playing Energy by Keri Hilson. That song just completely explained how I felt right now, minus the whole love part. I ended up taking a short nap. When I first fell asleep it was 1:30 now its 4:45. I went downstairs to see the boys till playing video games. Geez they cant get enough of them can they. I decided I'd watch them play. Eventually we ordered some pizza for dinner. After dinner I went to go take a shower. I took a nice hot shower so I could unwind because I was so tense thanks to this day.

When I got out of the shower I put on a pair of purple and pink plaid pajama bottoms and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. I was sitting in my chair at my vanity brushing my hair.

"So how'd you like day one babe."

I turned around to see Brick leaning on my door with his arms crossed shooting me that grin of his.

"Well I'm happy to say it wasn't AS bad as I thought it would be.

"Oh but don't worry there will be plenty of things in store for you tomorrow."

I gave out a sigh "Oh joy."

he was just about to leave when he turned around and said, "Oh yeah I been needing to ask. Can I have my rubber band back. Its been driving me nuts not having my hair in it."

That's when I looked down to my wrist and saw that I still had the rubber band. I took it of and gave it to him. He took it said "goodnight" and left. That answered the question about who exactly found me and took me away from the statue. The answer was Brick. But now I'm left wondering if there's any special meaning behind that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry haven't updated in a while. Busy with school and some writers block. Here's the next chapter. Hope u like it,sorry if it sucks. Enjoy :]!**

_Splash_

I was sleeping in my bed getting some much needed sleep when freezing cold water was poured on top of me. I was drenched and the water was so cold it must have been collected straight from the Arctic. I looked up to see Brick standing over me at the side of my bed with a huge smirk on his face. Boomer and Butch stood next to him. Boomer smiled and Butch snickered. My sight went back to Brick who held a bucket in his left hand which dripped small remains of water onto my carpet. I only stared at them with shock and didn't bother to say anything. So many things ran through my mind that I could have said but I couldn't decide what to say.

"Time for day two. Wouldn't want you to oversleep." Brick said.

I looked to my clock and saw that it was 7 am. How could these guys be so wide awake at 7 am! I got up out of bed sluggishly. I started to walk towards my vanity to get changed but the guys were still in my room. That's when I started pushing them out of my room with all of my annoyance being my strength.

"Why are you pushing us?" Butch was asking clearly annoyed.

"I have to get changed! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"

_SLAM_

I shut the door right in their faces and I didn't care. They showed no signs of moving and I had to change out of the wet clothes. I was not about to let them just stay in my room while I got dressed. Why couldn't they just tell me to wake up or shake me a little? They really had to pour freezing water on me?

After getting out of my drenched pajamas I changed into a pair of gray skinny jeans and a brown short sleeved shirt that says _Baby_ in pink letters.

My hair was soaked too. Now I had to blow dry it. My hair is long and goes down to my mid back. I also have a bang. It always took me a while to dry my hair because there was so much of it. It took about 20 minutes to finish drying my hair after their little stunt. I was too annoyed at the boys I didn't bother to do anything with my hair so I just brushed it and kept it down.

When I got downstairs the three of them were watching MTV. Brick saw me and pointed to the kitchen giving me a sign that I have to go make breakfast. Butch wasn't getting up so I assumed I had to make something on my own. I looked around the kitchen to see what we had. We used up the last of the pancake mix last night. I seriously need to go grocery shopping. Thankfully there was some bread in the fridge. Only 5 slices though. I guess I got kinda lucky. I popped them into the toaster and went back to the fridge to retrieve what was left of the butter. That's it I'm going food shopping today. I brought the five slices of toast out to the guys. They complained that there was barely anything there and that three of the five were slightly burnt. I was going to sit on the chair when Brick stopped me.

" Don't sit down. You have a lot of work to do."

I stared at him confused "What work?"

Brick threw a paper at me. It was a To Do list.

Make Breakfast

Dishes

Clean bathroom

Set up skate ramp in backyard

Get paint at Home Depot

Make lunch

Do laundry

Clean rooms

Get new video games

Make dinner

Some of the To Do's seemed reasonable but get paint, set up skate ramp, and clean rooms seemed a little weird. I couldn't help but wonder why they needed me to get paint. I didn't know if they already had the skate ramp or if I had to go buy one, either way I was stuck making one. Clean rooms seemed a little strange to me because they only just moved into the house yesterday, how messy could their rooms be already?

I gave the three of them a look that clearly said 'are you serious?' They gave me the plate the toast was on and sent me off to do the dishes. I was happy to see there was only the bowl from the pancake mix last night, the pan and a cup. I managed to finish the dishes in ruffly six or seven minutes. The next thing on the list was clean the bathroom. Again how messy could it be when they only just moved in yesterday. Rule one when dealing with the Rowdyruff boys: Never underestimate them. When I walked into the upstairs bathroom I was destroyed. There was shampoo and soap streaked across the bathtub, shower, and floor. Towels hung everywhere, from the shower head the the sink to the toilet. The toilet I was scared to look at. Thank god there wasn't any sign of life suddenly coming out of it however toilet paper wrapped all around it and it was clogged up by some 'business'. Tooth brushes lay on the ground and in the sink and one managed to find its way to the floor of the bathtub. Shaving cream was sprayed all over the entire bathroom. There was one pair of boxers right in the middle of the floor. It was black so I had no idea to who it belonged to. The medicine cabinet was left open showing extra boxes of tooth paste, Advil, and floss. To my embarrassment a few pads were thrown across the room. I questioned whether or not they did this just to make me clean it or if they really just have that kind of hygiene. Whatever the reason I had to start cleaning.

It was brutal trying to turn that room back into the typical bathroom but I managed to do it. It took an hour and forty minutes to finish though. I walked out into the hallway and looked at the clock at the end of the hall. It was only 9:20 so my day had only begun.

I went onto the next thing on my list and that was to build a skate ramp. Instead of just setting up a plastic ramp in the front yard the guys are making me go out and buy a huge ramp that's like ten feet tall and pave a portion of the backyard. I went out to buy the ramp like they said. The store clerk looked at me kinda strangely because he must have realized I'm not the skating type. And he's right. With my super human speed what would've taken an hour took ten minutes to set up the ramp. But I still had to pave a portion of the yard. Thank god we have such a big backyard. I definitely didn't have the money to have it professionally paved. I had an idea. I went to the mountains and found 4 boulders and brought them back home. I put them on the spot I wanted paved. I got some wooden planks that were in the shed and made a rectangle around the boulders. I used my heat vision to melt the boulders down into magma. Just before it completely engulfed the planks and set them on fire I used my ice breathe and froze the magma. There was their pavement. I put the ramp on top and told the guys it was ready and to go crazy in a cold voice. Boomer and Butch rushed past me to check it out while Brick just casually walked past. He looked back and watch me while he walked.

"What are you looking at?"

He didn't answer. He jogged a little then to get to the new ramp.

Time for the next thing on the list. Get paint. I asked the guys why that was put there and they told me that they wanted to repaint their rooms. Brick wanted crimson red, Butch camouflage green, and Boomer navy blue. That was one of the more simpler things on the list. After I bought the paint I made a quick trip to Game Stop to pick them up a new game. I didn't really know what they would like so I asked the clerk what seemed good and he gave me a copy of Halo III because it seemed pretty popular at the time. When I got home I gave them the game and they seemed fine with it so I just went and put the paint cans in their room and went on the the next item on the list. The next thing was make lunch. It was only 11:30. it seemed a little too early for lunch. But I still had to go grocery shopping otherwise there would be no lunch.

I walked into the living room and the guys were watching a bunch of music videos.

"Hey I gotta go to the grocery store." I said

"Ok and?" said Butch

"Well I gotta get a lot of food. Can at least one of you come and help me bring the bags home?" I said with impatience in my voice.

"Good point" Remarked Brick "Boomer, do something useful and go help her."

Boomer just stood up and walked over to me. What is up with him. Last time I saw him he would've fought back and complained immediately and now he's just doing anything Brick tells him to do. I didn't say anything and we made our way to the grocery store. We went through every aisle there picking up cereal, bread, hot pockets, and a lot more food. The entire time we were in silence except for the times I asked him to grab something off the shelf. We were going down the frozen goods aisle when I decided I had to know why he changed.

"Hey, um , Boomer?"

He looked up to me.

"I'm sorry but somethings just really been bothering me."

"And that is?" he said this so quietly I just had to blurt it out but I knew I should stay calm and just work my way into the question. I took a pause and then asked.

"Why are you so quiet lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, last time I saw you you used to talk all the time and at least talk back to your brothers a little when they tell you to do something. Now you barely say a thing and just do whatever Brick tells you to do."

At first he didn't say anything he just looked at the ground. When I got a good look at his face he looked defeated, and depressed. So I gave him a look of sympathy.

"I'm stupid." he whispered to the ground.

"Your stupid?"

"I'm too stupid! I always do something dumb!" Now he was yelling. "instead of keep getting made fun of for being stupid I just shut up!"

I couldn't find any words to say. I didn't know what would be the right thing to say. True when we were younger he wasn't...the smartest. I would have told him he was wrong but I didn't know if he's changed or if he would know I was only saying that to comfort him.

"I've always been stupid." he said in a hushed tone, "always have, always will."

"Well, so what if you are. I'm not saying your stupid, but who cares if you are? Maybe you should just think about what your going to do before you do it so you don't risk doing something silly."

"Whatever that's easy for you to say. You're a genius." he looked back to the ground, "Both you and Brick." he mumbled.

"Why don't you talk again? I hate seeing anybody just give up, and it seriously annoys me seeing you do everything Brick tells you to do."

He looked up again a little upset still.

"Look, I'm not gonna tell you what to do. You can be quiet around your brothers if you want but if you ever want to talk just find me. I won't judge you."

I saw a small glint of hope in his eyes

"I'd like that." he whispered.

We finished what was left of the shopping and made our way home. We flew across the sky carrying six grocery bags each. I was glad he offered to carry the heavier of the bags. When we got home he went to find his brothers and I saw it was 12:08 and thought it would be a good time to make some lunch. We bought some mini pizzas and I figured it would be good to have those for lunch. I pulled them out of their individual boxes and put them on a cookie sheet. I thought about microwaving them one by one but thought that might take too much time. The box said to place them in the oven at 450 degrees and let them cook for 12 minutes. Why would it take that long. Couldn't I set the oven to maybe 800 degrees and cook them for 6 or 7 minutes. I saw no reason why not so I started to set the oven to 800. I guessed I had to let it preheat.

"What are you doing?" Butch said coming into the kitchen wiping sweat off his forehead. He must have been on the skate ramp.

"Making lunch."

"and what exactly are we having for lunch?"

"mini pizzas."

He looked over the pizza boxes and took a look at the oven. He pushed me out of the way and dashed towards the oven and turned the temperature back to 450. he gave out a deep breathe.

"What was that for?" I said completely lost as to why he made such a haste to turn down the temperature. Wouldn't he want lunch to made a little sooner?

"Are you stupid? You're supposed to cook these at 450 what the hell were you thinking setting the oven to 800?"

"I thought I'd cook the pizzas a little faster. Excuse me for wanting to be a little more convenient."

"They put certain temperatures for a reason you know. Are you trying to set the house on fire?"

"Alright, alright I'm sorry. I'm not much of a cook remember."

Butch took the tray of pizzas and put them into the oven. He told me they'll be ready in about 12 minutes but I should check up on them again in about 10 to see if they really need the other two. I didn't want to risk burning them so I grabbed my cell phone and set up a timer so an alarm would go off when 10 minutes went by. In the meantime I read my book _The Lovely Bones. _I almost didn't realize my alarm was going off because I got so into my book. I took a look at the pizzas and it looked like they were cooked enough. I'd rather the pizzas be slightly underdone then burn them. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled out our lunch. I let them cool for a few minutes then called the guys in and they casually made their way to the dining room table and took a seat. I handed out the food and took a seat myself. I was slightly cautious about eating this because I know just how well of a "chef" I am. To my pleasure they cam out pretty good. Sure they could have been in for maybe another minute to let the cheese melt a little more but other than that they were fine.

When lunch was done I cleaned up and went on to the next item on the list. I had to do laundry. I went to all three of their rooms and each had a pile of dirty clothes next to the door. They must have gotten them ready for me to pick them up. It made sense that there was dirty clothes. From what I saw at their previous home there was no sign of a washing machine. It was quick and easy doing the laundry. While the clothes got washed I continued on with the chores.

Other than dinner the only thing left on the list was clean rooms. But I was just in their rooms and they weren't messy in the slightest way. What was there to possibly clean? I needed and answer. Bricked seemed like he was the creator of my list so I should ask him. He was actually in his room. The once gray, classy room was now a deep crimson. He works fast, the room was still gray when I came to get his laundry. I could still smell the paint. I always hated that smell, it always suffocated me. He was laying upright in his bed with his back leaning against the wall, eyes shut, listening to an I-pod. Another thing he stole no doubt but nothing I could do now. He opened one eye and paused his I-pod.

"What is it?" boredom clear in his voice.

"Well the next thing on your little list is to clean the rooms, but in case you haven't noticed there's nothing to clean."

Brick got up from his bed. He ushered for me to follow so I did. We made our way over to the Professor's dresser. He opened the drawers showing all the clothes. I was still confused so I looked up at him.

"You need to clean out all the clothes. I kinda doubt any of us will be wearing them anytime soon." I looked back down to the clothes and he continued "You might have to take out some furniture too but I don't know what the other two want. You can keep some stuff if you want I really don't care what you do with them."

I couldn't get rid of any of the clothes. I just wouldn't be able to bring myself to do that. Bubble's and Buttercup's clothes I could probably keep. I never really had that many clothes and they did have some nice clothes. But what about the Professor's. I couldn't really wear those. After I took all of his clothes out of Brick's room I put all the clothes into a plastic bin. I didn't know where to put them. The attic was far to dusty and seemed a tad disrespectful. Since the Professor spent all hours of the day in the his lab in the basement I felt that would be a proper place to put them. There was a key to the lab in a drawer downstairs. I felt I'd rather keep the door locked so the boys never ruined anything. I was definitely going to come back down here and dust regularly so everything stays neat.

I went to Butch's room and retrieved all of Buttercup's old clothes. I thought I could leave Bubble's room alone but Brick told me that they are going to transform her once bedroom into a workout room so I had to clear everything out. I moved the girl's clothes into my room. I tried to fit what I could into my dresser and closet. Eventually I ran out of room in the dresser and ran out of hangers for the closet. For now I have to keep the clothes folded on my moon chair.

It was only 3:27 so it was way to soon for dinner so I thought I could just watch some tv. The guys were busy skating outside so I was able to watch what I wanted. I was watching fantasy factory when I started to get a little tired. I laid down on the couch and let exhaustion have its way.

_Whack!_

I woke up from a nice nap to a pillow slamming into my face. Brick was standing by me. What was with this guy. Couldn't he find a more polite way to wake me up? The clock said it was 5:21.

"Don't you think now's a good time to start dinner?"

he was right if I wanted dinner to be ready at a reasonable time I should start now. Butch was kind enough to help me this time. We both decided that spaghetti would be a nice thing to have. He boiled the water while I went to find the spaghetti sauce and noodles. It took a while to boil. We both grew impatient and Butch simply used laser vision to heat the water. The reason I didn't use my vision any other time making a meal was because I would easily burn it but now we were working with water so it would work. Dinner was ready in 20 minutes. We all ate at the table and went our separate ways once finished. I went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I brushed my hair I put it into a messy bun for the night. I wore a pair of buttercup's pajamas. A green t-shirt with a soccer ball on it and a pair of black shorts with the word soccer written all over them.

"Have a nice day?" a familiar voice asked with sarcasm.

I turned to see Brick standing in my doorway with a grin plastered on his face. I glared him down.

"Whatever. Goodnight." and with that he left.

I went to lay in bed and let exhaustion take me over once again.

**Wow this is pretty long. I guess you guys deserve a long chapter since it took so long to write it. Sorry if there aren't really any blossomxbrick moments yet. I promise im gonna get to that in the next chapter. I also promise that the next chapter will be up a lot sooner than it took for this one. Tell me what you think and what can be improved. I take all criticism and try to work with it to make things better. Ok til next time. BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

_I stand in a meadow. The wind lightly blows past me and brushing my hair. I wear a powder pink strapless dress that goes to my knees. Patterns of white daisies trace the hem of the dress. "Blossom!" I turn around to the sound of a high voice calling my name. I see a blonde haired blue eyed girl running after me in a dress of her own with three quarter sleeves, v-neck, and in a light shade of blue. She is followed by a raven haired green eyed girl. Though she did not wear a dress she did wear a long green and black striped shirt that went to her thighs and black leggings underneath."Bubbles! Buttercup!" we all raced to each other and once collided we rolled down the hill laughing our hearts out._

_"Girls! Time to eat!" a man called out. He had jet-black hair and brown eyes. He wore a white short sleeved buttoned shirt tucked into a pair of black pants. My sisters and I raced toward the Professor and helped him to set up our picnic. We sat around the blanket, passed around the food, shared a few laughs, and simply enjoyed each others company. _

_Once we finished eating my sisters and I got up to play around while the Professor packed away our picnic supplies. My sisters and I grabbed a Frisbee to throw around. _

_"Hey Blossom catch!" called out Buttercup._

_She threw the Frisbee with too much power and it flew over my head. I turned around and ran to retrieve our toy, laughing along the way._

_I grabbed the toy and turned back around to where my sisters stood. However when I turned around no one was there. I stood in darkness. Nothing to be seen miles around. Only a plain black canvas that filled my existence._

_"Girls? Professor?" _

_Fire shoots up from the ground. I turn and run away from the flames, not allowing myself to be burned._

_"BLOSSOM" three voices called my name in unison. I look to my left and see my family standing next to each other. No emotions on their faces. I cry and run to them as fast as possible. The more steps I took the further away they seemed. The flames then engulfed them. I am dumbfounded. Why didn't they move, why didn't they do something, why is this happening? _

_"Blossom." a sinister voice says. I look around but no one is in this fiery pit of hell except for myself. _

_"Blossom. Blossom. Blossom." I continuously calls me. I can't make out where this voice is coming from. It comes from everywhere, yet it comes from nowhere._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs and dash forward. I don't know where I am going. I just know I want to get away from this voice._

_"Blossom." the voice changes to one less sinister but I still run. "Blossom. Blossom."_

_"No!" I shut my eyes and try to run faster. I fall. No floor to crash into. Just forever falling._

"Blossom would you wake up already. I can hear you all the way from my room." Brick said shaking me.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" I bolt up screaming out of bed. I grab hold of Brick and start to cry into his chest.

"W-w-what are you doing?" he stuttered as he stiffened up. I continue to cry. Soaking his t-shirt. He just stood there at my bed side and let me cry into his shirt. He started to loosen up and he put his hands on my back. His right moving up and down as a way to comfort me.

"Its ok." He whispered. His voice was comforting and sounded sincere. Is this really Brick? I never knew he could be like this. He tried to go but I grabbed hold of his hand and said "Please don't go. Not yet."

He picked me up and set me onto my bed and he sat next to me. He kept one arm around me and held me close. Tears still rolled down my cheeks but came slower. Brick made small shushing noises and told me everything was going to be all right. He also told me to try and go back to sleep. I didn't want to go to sleep. I didn't want to witness that nightmare again. However while Brick was with me I felt better. I felt safe. I put my head on his chest and my eyes slowly grew heavier and I allowed myself to slip into slumber.

When I woke up the next morning I was tucked into my sheets. Brick was gone. I didn't know how to feel towards him not being there when I woke up. I took a look at my clock and saw that it was only 7:30. Even though they woke up earlier yesterday I figured that was a one time deal. I felt I was rested enough and decided to go downstairs. No one else was around so the boys must still be asleep. I should savor this solitude. I turned on the tv and put on _My Super Sweet Sixteen._ I always love seeing all these bratty princesses and laugh when they don't get what they want. I went to the kitchen and grabbed some chocolate chip waffles Boomer and I bought and put 3 into the toaster.

On cue, once I put the waffles into the toaster Boomer came out of his room and into the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He looked around the kitchen, the glaze still in his cerulean eyes.

"Want some waffles?" I asked grabbing the box. He nodded his head and went to sit at the table. He crossed his arms on the tabletop and used them as a pillow and rested his head while he waited for his waffles. After mine popped and put them on a plate and gave them to Boomer. No point in me having them because they would be cold once Boomer's were done. So I put in another batch. When I got mine we ate at the table. In silence. The two of us were too tired to speak since we both just woke up. When we were done eating our breakfast we put the dishes into the sink and went to the living room to watch tv. I heard him groan when he saw _My Super Sweet Sixteen_ on but I told him "Too bad." and we watched it.

About an hour later Butch came down from his room. His eyes were still half shut. I got up to help him to the kitchen and to make some waffles for him too. Being a 'slave' I felt I had to. Boomer followed into the kitchen to get some orange juice from the fridge. Butch did the same thing Boomer did while he waited for his waffles. I giggled at the fact that these two are so different yet still so the same.

Brick came into the kitchen, looking the most exhausted. He poured his own glass of orange juice and went to sit at the table with Butch. Butch lifted his head up and looked at Brick.

"Wow, dude, you look beat. Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked followed by a yawn.

I saw Brick glance over at me. I turned my head away swiftly. Why did I just do that? My face felt a little warm. I brought my hand up to feel my cheek and it was burning. It must be from the toaster. I'm standing right above it and its just getting hot. I noticed Boomer was staring at me. A sort of suspicious and curious look was on his face but that went away when Brick started to speak.

" I just woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep. No big deal." I could have been mistaken, but I thought I saw just the slightest shade of pink on his face.

After the boys finished eating the waffles I went to wash the dishes. It took roughly 8 minutes to finish. I was walking out of the kitchen when I collided with something and hit my head. I held my head in my hands trying to stop the throbbing. It felt like I crashed into wall. I looked up and saw Brick holding his head too.

" I-I'm sorry." Why did I just stutter?

"Whatever. Um, here's some chores to do today." he handed me the paper. There were some of the same chores as yesterday like making the meals and doing the dishes. The only other things there was to vacuum the living room and to rent a DVD. There were only 7 chores today as opposed to yesterdays 10.

"I thought you might want to take it easy. Y'know 'cause of last night." he said while rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't even look at me. While he spoke he looked to the left completely avoiding eye contact with me. He turned around and started to walk away.

"Brick."

He stopped and half turned toward me.

"I just wanted to say thanks for...well...last night."

He nodded his head and went away.

I got to work on my little chores fast. The sooner I started them the sooner I would be done. They are relatively easy compared to yesterdays. I guess Brick really was giving me an easy day. I vacuumed the living room, lifting all the furniture so I can vacuum even the carpet hidden underneath. Its amazing how much dust was underneath the couch.

It was way too early for lunch so I figured I could just hang out. I went up to my room, turned on my radio, and turned the volume up. Playing on the radio was Push Push by Kat Deluna featuring Akon. This is my favorite song of all time! I started to sing the lyrics out loud while piling some more of Bubbles an Buttercups clothes onto my bed. Without knowing it, I started to spin around and dance a little. It went to the point where I stood in the middle of my room and pretended to have a mic in my hand and was singing to an adoring crowd. I danced around and acted like I high-fived my fans in the front row.

"You mind, my ears are bleeding."

I was brought back to reality by the sarcasm of Mr. Jojo. He stood in the door frame arms crossed, one foot behind the other and leaning on the side of the door. He cocked one eyebrow up and started to grow a smirk. I felt my face get really hot. Why though? Well I guess I would get embarrassed if anybody caught me in my little fantasy and, living with the Rowdyruff boys, I was kinda asking for it.

Brick got a serious look all of a sudden. He took a couple steps in and shut the door.

"Can you turn that off real quick. I wanted to talk to you."

I nodded my head slowly and walked over to the radio and turned it off. When I turned around he was laying down on my bed, arms behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Didn't take him long to get comfortable. I crossed my arms and glared at him. I never said he could lay down on my bed. I looked over at me and changed positions to where he was in the middle of the bed sitting up right, one leg bent up and one arm resting on his knee. I sat on the edge of the bed opposite of him. I waited for him to talk to me. He looked so serious but not in the way he did when we were younger. When we were younger the only thing he took seriously was trying to kill me. However this didn't have a murderous vibe to it. More like...concerned.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked getting a little impatient.

"What happened last night? Before I came in any way."

My face grew warm again because I remembered crying into his chest and having him lay in bed with me until I fell asleep. Then I remembered the dream. Just the thought of it made my eyes tear up slightly. Would I be able to tell him that dream?

"I-I had a nightmare. That's it" I said, trying not to look him in the eye.

"That can't be it. Not after seeing the panic you went through when u woke up. You were crying even worse then at the statue."

That's right. Brick was the one that found me at the statue. And I cried there too. That's twice he's seen me cry in barely half a week.

"It was a really bad nightmare."

He was quiet. Looking down at the bedspread.

"What happened?" he sounded deeply concerned.

It didn't sound like he was just curious. He wanted to know for some reason beyond curiosity, but I didn't know what.

"I was with my family...it all seemed so nice at first...but then they disappeared...and everything was black...and that terrible voice." my tears came when I began to remember the voice. So sinister. So evil. Unlike any other. I wiped my tears away. Great, now I've cried in front of him three times this week. Brick looked down at the blanket again

"I'm sorry I keep crying in front of you." wiping the last of my tears.

"What about the voice? Why was it so terrible?" now it sounded like curiosity.

"It sounded dangerous. I had no clue where it came from. It came from everywhere, yet it came from no where. I felt like it was going to kill me." I brought my knees to my chest and curled into a ball.

"Sorry." What was he saying sorry for, he did nothing wrong

"For what?"

"For asking you about it. Obviously it makes you upset. I'll go now. No need to make you cry any more." He got up from the bed. "But you don't let that voice scare you. Me and my brothers won't let anything you. We don't want our maid out of commission." he said with a smirk trying to lighten the mood. He started to walk towards the door and watched him take each step.

"Wait." I said just as he was about to leave the room.

I jumped out of bed and ran over to him. When I reached him I gave him a hug on contact. He stiffened again like he had last night.

"Thank you." I said and then released him from the hug with a smile on my face. He was looking to the side and his cheeks were, to my amazement, slightly red.

"N-no problem...um...see ya." he said as he closed the door.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch and put them on paper plates just so I wouldn't have to do dished when we were done. I might do that with every meal. I watched tv with the guys most of the day. Brick seemed a little uncomfortable throughout the day. I noticed this and I think Boomer did too because I saw him looking at the two of us from time to time. For dinner Butch and I simply cooked chicken nuggets and french fries. We didn't feel like doing anything special.

I was somewhat concerned about going to sleep. I didn't want to risk having that dream again and crying for a third time today, and if brick came in, a fifth time this week. Yet, I had managed to slowly fall asleep by thinking of my more happy memories of my family hoping, that if I should have a dream, it would be a pleasant one about them.

**Well there's chapter six. I hope you guys liked it. I feel like I kinda rushed it towards the end idk. Thats my opinion. I really want you guys to review this. I need to know what you guys think in case theres ways I can make it better. Well hope you guys liked it and ill try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Heey:] I know, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry:[ well its pretty obvious that my last chapter was really rushed towards the end. Well I swear that from here on out I don't care how much i've already written or if I get bored with that chapter im taking my time and im not gonna rush a thing. Ok? Well heres chapter 7, hope u like it :]**

_yawn _

The sun shined into my room, welcoming the day. I look over at my clock and see its 10:35! I was never one to sleep in, even over the weekend. The latest I would sleep in would be 8:00 – 8:30 at the latest. I guess I just really needed some sleep. A stretch here, a yawn there, I make my way to the bathroom.

I open the door to see steam left over from a shower and someone only standing in a towel. Why did Brick have to be in there now? And why does he have to only be in a towel?

"Do you mind?" he asked calmly.

I slam the door shut, cheeks burning. He really does have a nice body. Finely built, not overdone like a lot of those bodybuilders. What am I thinking! The door opened again with him coming out. One towel wrapped around his lower body, another in his hand drying his hair.

"Like the show?"

"Do you know how to lock a door?"

"Do you know how to knock?"

"..."

"Not that hard." He said making his way to his room, throwing the towel used to dry his hair in my face.

"Whatever, I have to pee."

I came downstairs seeing Butch making scrambled eggs and Boomer laying down on the couch watching tv. I find it interesting that the three of them have been living here in barely a week and are already so comfortable. I went to the kitchen to help Butch with breakfast, but he had another idea. Rather then me only helping him he decided to just leave me alone to make the rest of breakfast. So much for common courtesy. I took the eggs Butch already made and put them in our toaster oven to keep them warm. The Professor used to do that all the time whenever he was making a big breakfast. _The Professor. _Just thinking about that one memory made me feel depressed. A small common routine he did, which often went overlooked, now caused me to drift off and forget everything I was doing._ The Professor, Bubbles, Buttercup. _

"Hey how's it going in there!" I was snapped back to reality by the impatience of a green ruff who could tell I wasn't doing what I was supposed to do.

"Just getting started!"

"Well lets go! I'm hungry!"

If he was so hungry then why couldn't he just help me finish breakfast sooner. I shook my head and got focused on making some food. But what should I make? I decided I wasn't going to complicate anything and went to grab the pancake mix. Let's see if my pancake skills have gotten better since Butch helped me. Twelve sounded like a reasonable amount of pancakes to make, so we would get three pancakes each. However, we already had pancakes this week and I didn't want these to be redundant and boring. In need to spice things up a bit I went looking through the cabinets to find something else I can bake into our breakfast. That's when I saw a pack of M&Ms on the counter. M&M pancakes? Why not! I ripped open the bag and poured the colorful candy into the bowl along with the mix. With each circle I poured into the hot pan I payed close attention, making sure I wouldn't burn them. I didn't need grief from the boys about black pancakes. After the last batch I was impressed by how well they came out. I could start my own pancake business.

When I announced the food was ready they had no hesitation running into the room and slamming their butts onto the seats around the table. I questioned whether I was staying in a house of boys or _animals. _Judging by the way they stuffed the food into their mouths and devoured everything in sight I was leaning more towards animal.

"Not bad, Pinky. Nice touch with the M&Ms." said the overconfident leader of the ruffs.

"Wow a compliment from Brick of the Rowdy ruffs! How will I ever contain myself?" I rolled my eyes and went to put the licked-clean dishes into the sink. You could hardly tell there was even a crumb on these plates, let alone twelve pancakes in total.

"Eh whatever. Just get to today's to-dos." he said leaning back on the chair on only two legs.

"And those would be?"

"Hmm. We didn't make a list, did we Butch?"

"Nope. So what should we make her do?"

"Well, make lunch and dinner is a given. How about, make a training room out of Bubble's old room? No one's staying in there right? If we make that a training room then we need more training equipment, so she'll have to go out and buy some. Oh yeah and the front lawn is looking a little shabby, you might wanna mow that Pinky. Anything else boys?"

Boomer shook his head no but Butch looked deep in thought. He would come up with some outrageous chore for me to do, that was a fact. My guess is he probably could have single handily destroyed the bathroom the other day. For all I know he did and he could have done even worse! Of the three of them Butch the more maniacal one. He's not quite psychotic like he used to be when we were five, but he can still be pretty creative.

"How's about her being my sparing partner once the room's set up?"

I was a little surprised. It seemed like step down from what I expected him to make me do. I wouldn't have been shocked if he made me wash a hobo, but instead I just have to be his sparing partner. It couldn't be that hard, so I felt somewhat relieved.

"Ha, have fun with that!" remarked Brick. Now I'm curious what I'm getting into.

"Anything else, masters?" sarcasm clear in my question.

"Nah, the work out room should be enough and the work out you and Butch are going to have should be fun to watch. Right Boom?"

"Yeah."

Is it just me or are my chores getting easier by the day? Cook the meals, mow the lawn, rearrange a room? These seem like child's play compared to day two, but I have to remember rule one about the rowdyruff boys. I can't underestimate them. I just have to be ready. Besides I'm sure their only having trouble being original each day. Tomorrow I'll probably have some of the same chores from day two of them being here, as well as some new ones.

I thought I'd mow the lawn first. It seemed like the easier one of the tasks. Sure the grass was a little higher than the typical lawn, but I didn't think it was that bad. But I guess its better to mow it now then when its really wild. When I grabbed the lawn mower I inspected it and realized a very crucial detail.

I didn't know how to turn it on.

When will my humiliation end. I'm reduced to being a personal maid to the Rowdyruff boys, the boys found out I can't cook, I saw Brick in nothing but a towel, and now I need one of them to tell me how to work a lawn mower! I walked into the house, head hung low, looking for the boys. When they weren't in the kitchen or the living room I made the assumption that they had all gone to their own rooms. So now I had to pick one to come help me. Butch is already helping me when it comes to cooking, so he's out. Brick would say I'm pathetic and would never let me hear the end of it. Boomer was the clear winner. I walked to his room and knocked on the door. Once I heard a small mutter of "come in" I opened the door. Boomer was laying on his back, in bed, throwing a basketball up in the air. He had a look of confusion when he saw me walk in.

"You're done already? I didn't even hear the lawn mower turn on."

"I'm not done yet. I-I didn't even start yet."

"Why not?"

"Um I don't know-that is I can't- I uh-"

He gave me another look of confusion as well one telling me to get to the point already.

"I don't know how to work the lawn mower." I said in mono-tone.

"You don't"

"Nope. I was hoping you did. I knew if I asked you, you wouldn't make fun of me. You're not going to make fun of me are you?"

"Nah, I guess not."

Good call going to Boomer. The two of us went outside to start my chore. He took one look at the lawn mower and instantly told me what I had to do to make it work. Once we had it up and running he went inside, leaving me to cut the grass. I didn't want to waste anytime on this so with the help of my superhuman speed I finished in less than half the time it would have taken the average man. But I'm not average. The big task of the day was to make Bubble's room a training room. _Bubbles._ She was so happy the day we all got our own rooms. She was tired of Buttercup always hiding her things and me yelling at her to shut our bedroom door at night and to keep the hallway light off. We were completely different people and when we each got our own rooms we were able to express our personalities, rather then mesh them together with the other two. _Bubbles. _Why can't I keep focused today?

When I asked Brick the details for the new room he told me to at least take Bubbles' furniture out of the room and put them into the attic. After that I could make lunch then go buy the equipment. Bubbles had a lot of furniture. We all had queen sized beds, along with her bed Bubbles had a large white vanity mirror, two dressers, a blue moon chair in the middle of the room sitting on top of a blue, pink, and green, circular rug, a big shelf to put all the stuffed animals, blue curtain in front of her window, a nightstand next to her bed, and finally a stereo sitting on top of a desk in the middle of the room. It took a bit to move everything to the attic but, again, I had the help of my superpowers.

Its about 11:45 now which means time for lunch. However what should I make for lunch. I could get lazy and just make them sandwiches. I'm sure they wouldn't mind. After all, to them: food is food. The only question is what kind of sandwiches should I make. I went into the fridge to see what there was to build the sandwich. I saw that we had ham and cheese and that was always my favorite. Four lunches made later I called the three of them in again so they could eat their food. That's when I noticed something. When Butch got up he went to the cabinet and grabbed the mayonnaise to put on his sandwich, which Buttercup used to do. Boomer looked at his sandwich and immediately started to pick off the crust, much like Bubbles. Brick looked extremely pleased and just dove into his food, which I did (only not as savagely). Maybe the three of them really aren't that different from my sisters and me. That's something that should make living with them a little more comfortable. More...familiar.

When the food was gone it was time to get back to creating that training room. I asked the boys what kind of equipment I should buy at Sports Authority. They told me to buy two more punching bags, a few dumb bells, a weight bench, one treadmill, a leg press machine, a yoga ball, solid peck machine, and few others things that I thought they were making up the names for. Just so I wouldn't buy the wrong things the wrote them down. When I got to the store I was greeted by over-happy citizens. Some bombarded me with smiles and welcomes, others came to me and payed respect for losing my family. The citizens of Townsville, friendly and nice though they are, can be incredibly annoying. I went to the manager of the store and showed him the list of equipment I needed. I saw slight confusion the first glance he took at the sheet, but then excitement and relief. A strange combination but that was the feeling I got from the man. He most likely thought these were for me and my training when it comes to saving Townsville. That's when I realized something. Ever since the passing of my family, the crime rates in our danger filled town was exponentially low. I haven't fought any villains in almost one month. Where did they all go? The the heroine trio reduced to a solo wouldn't the villains be having a free for all, thinking I wouldn't be able to keep up. Clearly I could keep up, but that was besides the point. The villains were missing and that made me suspicious. What's going on that I don't know about? The store manager snapped in my face taking me away from my concentration. He showed me every training equipment you could possibly think of. Realization came to me when I noticed I couldn't afford it all. The Mayor and Miss Bellum are taking the responsibility of paying the bills for my house, incredibly generous on their part, and they told me they would give me five hundred dollars every month for my own personal use but I'm sure they would not be willing to pay for all this. The total cost, just by looking at the load, would come up to roughly six thousand! The two of them may be generous, but not **that** generous. I apologized to the manager, telling him I didn't have enough for everything and for wasting his time. That's when he insisted that I take everything anyway. He told me that I've done so much to this town along with my sisters that it was the least he could do. I was thankful and promised I would come back another day to repay him for giving all this equipment to me for free.

Even though I'm a super hero, I couldn't carry everything at once. I may be super strong but my arms aren't that long. Rather then make ten round trips, they had a huge truck deliver everything to my house. I just had to unload everything. A fair deal. When we got the house I have to say I was a little more than surprised when the boys came outside and helped bring all the equipment upstairs. It cut down the time to bring it up anyway. They must have planned out how they wanted the whole room to look while I was out. They took no hesitation when deciding where everything went. Also when I went into the room I saw that the three of them had taken the time to repaint the room. A solid green line went around the whole room. It was about 1/3 of the wall from the ground. Blue paint was underneath the green. Above the walls were red, along with blue and green circles in some places, looking somewhat like sonic booms. I was impressed the boys used the left over paint for good use.

When all the equipment was set up and ready to go the boys wasted no time in going to try it all out. I chose to be considerate and went to the kitchen to grab some water bottles for them. When I got back to the room I saw Boomer running on the treadmill (amazed he hasn't broken it with his speed) Brick was on the weight bench lifting a one hundred pound weight, shockingly enough with only one hand, and Butch was senselessly punching one of the new punching bag. None of the three even had a miniscule drop of sweat on their foreheads. That just shows the power they have and their resistance to being exhausted. I stood marveling at how they worked. The never slacked and they pushed themselves making sure the didn't break the equipment in the process. Even though I could do the same I couldn't help but feel impressed.

After nearly 50 reps on the bench Brick finally put the weights on the rack and took a time to breathe. Red eyes met with pink and a mischievous, dangerous, smirk grew on his face.

"Hey Butch I'm pretty sure you had a chore for Pinky over here."

Butch took a break form his punching bag to process what Brick said and devious smirk grew on his face to match Brick's.

"Right. I almost forgot. Come here Blossy."

I walked over, prepared to take on my task. I only had to spar him right?

"Ok I figured you and I could go one on one. What do you say?"

"Ok I guess."

The smirk was back. "I suggest you don't hold anything back, 'cause I'm not."

That was my warning that I was in for trouble.

He charged at me and I quickly dodged out of the way, if I waited even a second longer he surely would have been hitting me in a barrage of punches.

"Lets go Blossy. Or are you too scared."

He charged at me again and rather than dodge I caught his fists just before they could make contact with my face. We were in an even match trying to push at each other, but I knew he was going to gain an edge sooner or later. I took his hands and threw them down to the ground making Butch loose his balance somewhat and fall to one knee. I flew out the open window on the other side of the room. I just got all the equipment and I was not about to break anything. Also being outside with more to to dodge and think could give me an advantage. This may only be a little sparring practice, but I was not about to loose.

"Running away!" Butch called out in a mocking tone. I looked behind to see him flying after me, smiling, and his brothers close behind to watch.

"Wouldn't want to break any of the new toys just yet!"

I stopped to face him and waited. He grew closer with every second. I had to plan just the right time. When he was less then two feet away from me I used my ice breathe and froze him in place, his position being a fist winding up behind his head, getting ready to punch me, and one leg bent up. The frozen ruff started to fall and flew after the block of ice. When we were nearly fifty feet from the ground I readied a punch of my own and shattered the glass sending him free falling straight to the earth and making a crater upon impact. I grew a smirk of satisfaction. He stood up holding his head and looked up to me still floating in the air.

"Hope you know this means I'm not holding back!" he yelled playfully, and confidently.

"I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Within a second he was soaring into the air shooting energy beams from his hands. He shot each blast in a multitude of directions making dodging difficult, but manageable. I shot back using my laser eyes. Butch proving to be a formidable opponent by dodging those with ease. In my right hand I charged up one of my own pink energy beams while he charged up one of his green. We fired simultaneously causing the beams to collide into each other creating a sort of sonic boom. The force too strong and making us fly backwards. We fought above the suburbs and due to the collision I was blasted all the way into Townsville skidding along the street on my back. Citizens gathered around me asking if I was alright. One man helped me get to my feet. I reassured them that I was fine.

" Don't think they can help you Blossy!"

He tackled me holding me around the waist then pummeled me into the concrete. He attacked with a serious of dangerously fast punches hitting me in the face. I blasted him with my laser eyes as an attempt to get him of my. I stood up wiping the small drop of blood from my mouth with the back of my hand. He stood across from me, confidence emanating from his body. I had to go at this from a different angle. If I fought Butch head on I would definitely loose. Only Buttercup could go one on one with him and stand a chance, and even then they were evenly matched. What did I have that could give me an edge over him.

"Quit stalling." he said

I wasn't ready I had to think about what I was going to do. If I stood there any longer he would attack for sure. I flew into the air zig zagging in different directions trying to throw him off. I went down the ground and started to use my super speed to run somewhere. I ran to the park and hid inside the tunnel of one of the jungle gyms. Not quite the best hiding spot but I couldn't do anything better. I couldn't go into a building or store because I didn't want to scare the citizens or endanger them if Butch found me. The park was completely empty so that was the best I could do. I had to think things through. What was the difference between my fighting style and his that gives him and edge in this fight. What could I do to make sure I win. That's when I realized Butch wouldn't think thing through like I was doing right now. He only fights head on and goes off the heat of the moment. He would just kick and punch without a second thought. And that I could use to my advantage. I got out of my hiding spot and went out to find him. That's when I saw him floating above city hall

This was my chance to act. I looked down the block and saw a small clothes store with ten mannequins in the window. I crept into the store trying to make sure Butch couldn't see me. I took the mannequins and dressed them up similar to what I was wearing. I was wearing a purple and pink striped tank top, white shorts, and pink and purple high tops. I went to the wig store to grab some orange wigs. They weren't all the same but it would be enough to fool him. When they all looked generally close to me I took them outside. Butch was scouring the area. I went about thirty feet behind him and took hold of the first mannequin.

"HEY BUTCH!" I screamed then threw the imposter Blossom into the air making it seem like it was me just getting into the air to fly away. He took the bait. He charged at it and went to tackle it to the ground. However when he had it in his arms he clearly looked much more than confused. I continued to do that with eight more of the mannequins, slowly testing Butch's patience. When it was time for the tenth Butch was completely annoyed.

"Leave it to a girl to fight her battles hiding behind dolls!"

_Leave it to a guy to fall for it_ I thought. The tenth was the one that looked most like me and it was perfect for its job. I flew up to the top of a building and used my iced breathe to make a stand ten feet away from the edge so it seemed it was really flying. Rather then call his name like I had with the other nine I charged up an energy blast and shot it at him while his back was turned and used that as the way to get his attention. The second I fired it I flew off the roof to hide away. The frustration on his face was evident and he glared down my doppelganger. Because it wasn't falling victim to gravity and stayed in the air he must have thought it was the real deal because he shot one of his biggest energy blasts at it. After the blast made contact he flew after it. That's when he saw it was yet another mannequin, and I made my move. He stopped in the air to gawk at the doll and while he stopped I hit him with a solid kick to the back, sending him hurtling to the ground. His temper got the better of him. He shot back into the air towards me and we attacked each other with fists so fast no normal human could see them. I flew off to get some distance between us and when he followed I swerved in different directions sometimes hiding behind things and using a sneak attack. I thought I just might win. I was wearing him down and he didn't know how to respond to some of my attacks. I went to hide behind a statue and waited for Butch to come flying past. I waited longer than I had for the other times I did this. Suddenly one arm was wrapped around my neck and a hand was on top of my head. Butch was panting and I didn't know if it was from exhaustion or rage, nevertheless I was scared. My heart pounded so hard I thought it would burst out my chest. We stayed like that for God knows how long. Suddenly I felt his knuckles rubbing incredibly fast burning my head and throwing my hair in every direction. He was giving me a noogie!

"Stop it! Get off" I begged his knuckles were really starting to hurt my head.

"Ha! Gotta say Blossy, haven't had a good fight like that in a while." he playfully said laughing. I started to laugh to when he finally let my head go. His brothers met with us smiling.

"How's that for a workout?" asked Brick

"I'd say pretty good. You up for a rematch tomorrow Blossy?" Butch said nudging my side with his elbow.

"No thanks. Not tomorrow anyway. But I think I'd be up for another sparring like that one of these days. Maybe just not so intense."

"Sounds good" and we high-fived.

"Anyone else really hungry?" asked Boomer clutching his stomach. I looked around and the sun was setting only proving the fact Butch and I had been fighting for quite a while. In the distance I saw a clock tower and it was 6:28. Time for dinner. I was pleased when the boys decided to show some courtesy and didn't make me cook dinner. Instead we just went to a McDonalds nearby and each got ourselves something to eat. The employees were terrified of the boys and tried to get them their food as fast as possible and not be pulverized in the process. When we left the boys laughed at the state of fear the employees were in and as much as I don't like it I thought it was pretty funny too and laughed along with them. I guess due to living with them and knowing what they are like on a more familiar level it seems funny that someone would ever fear them. When we got home I went straight to the shower. I needed on after the practice with that green ruff. I put on a pair of blue panda pajama bottoms and a t-shirt with a big panda on the front holding a heart. It was still a little early for bed so I went downstairs to watch some tv for a bit. Two of the three were in the living room. The blue and red to be exact.

"Where's Butch?"

"Taking a shower. He stank!" Retorted Brick it made sense. During our battle he was dripping in sweat. I felt a little accomplished. Buttercup could never get him to break a sweat. _Buttercup. _No matter how much she hated every villain she always loved to fight them. I think that was the only reason she didn't beat them to death, so she could always fight them again. Butch used to be the only one that pushed her to her limits and continued to push on. She always set her limits higher after she fought him. That's what made her the toughest fighter. Forever and always. _Buttercup._

A pillow hitting me in the face smacked me back into reality. The pillow being in the clutches of the red ruff. The look in my face clearly had a "what the hell" vibe to it.

"You were staring into space."

So he noticed my mind was somewhere else. I shouldn't make that too obvious. If any villain knew I was unfocused they would surely use that against me. But they're villains aren't they? Aren't they?

After Butch got out of the shower we all sat on the couch and watched the Hangover laughing hysterically every five minutes. The movie was over around 10:45 and thats when I went to bed. I was laying in bed just thinking about the day and minus me spacing out, I had to admit, it was a pretty good day.

**Wow this was pretty long! But you guys deserve a nice long chapter, I just hope it was to your liking. I can't tell you how frustrated I was getting writing this because I would try to write how I speak sometimes and evidently some words I say aren't real words. Also I went typing in text talk a bunch of times. Well I really hope you guys liked this. And PLEASE review it. I want to know your honest opinions and for you guys to give me some ideas for other chapters. Like chores for Blossom to do (cause I suck at being original with chores and don't know much) I want to know what you guys think. And im serious about that chores thing. I can't think of anything! so I would love it if you guys gave me an idea of an outrageous chore the RRB might make Blossom do. I'll give you credit in my story for thinking of the chore. Well ta ta for now :]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys hows it going? I'm sorry it took me so long to update. The problem was that I started reading different fanfics (you know non ppg) so then I didnt have inspiration to continue mine. But whatever i'm back! Now in my last chapter I asked for you guys to leave little reviews telling me some chores for poor blossom to do (because I can't be original and think of others) I don't want to be redundant with the chores and I want to be more interactive with my readers. Well when it comes to the chores I'm given, I definitely wanna use them all (however many I get). But I won't use them in the order I get them (if that makes sense). It all depends on what I want to write about in that chapter and if the chore works then whoopie! don't feel offended or anything if I don't use a your chore in a certain chapter (just in case someone might feel offended) i'm probably just gonna use it in another chapter. I will try to use every chore people submit and I will give you the credit for coming up with that chore. Well now that i've pretty much wasted 2 minutes of your life reading this authors note thing, on with the story!**

The harsh light shined its way into my room falling onto my eyes, waking me up. I stretched in bed and looked to my clock to see the time was 11:06. Since the boys moved in I've been waking up later and later with everyday. In my defense the sparring with Butch was incredibly exhausting. However I have no one to speak my defense to. The boys wouldn't care if I slept in. They don't know about my sleeping habits before this day. Only Bubbles Buttercup and the Professor did and they aren't here to hold it against me. I remember once I slept in until 12:30 and when I came downstairs Buttercup teased me, criticizing my perfection and how it was lacking that day. Clearly not in those words but even so. When it came to some things I had a basic routine and if I were to stray from that routine slightly Buttercup would only remind me about it. Bubbles would encourage me to stray away and to live life more spontaneously and in all honesty a spontaneous life is more fun. With the rowdyruff boys around my life should be nothing but spontaneous.

I trudged downstairs to grab something to eat. I chose a cinnamon raisin bagel with butter. While I ate it I noticed the boys weren't in the kitchen or the living room where they usually are in the morning. There was the chance that they were still asleep but it seemed somewhat unlikely to me. Time to look for them. I was about to open Boomer's bedroom door when I heard a loud thud come from outside in the backyard. I walked over and saw the three of them on the ramp. Boomer was laying on his back in the middle of the ramp while his skateboard rolled away. Butch was hunched over laughing hysterically while Brick stood next to him, arms crossed, smirking. Best guess, Boomer fell while going down the ramp.

I swung the backdoor open and into the blazing heat. Its summer vacation and today is the hottest its been yet. My long pajama bottoms were not helping to cool me down. I went over to Boomer and helped him considering the fact his brothers showed absolutely no sign in moving.

"What happened?" I asked grabbing his hand and pulling him up.

"Boomie over here slipped and fell on his ass what else?" Butch replied. I rolled my eyes. He could have been a little more sympathetic.

"I didn't just slip! Its just so hot out I felt a little light headed...then I slipped." he muttered the last part.

It was completely understandable. Even though we have superpowers the heat is just so intense anyone could have gotten a little light headed. I put the back of my hand to my forehead to feel sweat there after being outside for barely five minutes. I needed to get inside soon and just sit in front of one of the air conditioning vents.

"He's got a point. Its pretty hot out." commented Brick. He seemed to be slightly more relaxed in this heat then the rest of us. He was barely sweating and the heat didn't phase him like it did the rest of us. Butch Boomer and myself were all sweating so I took the chance to be nice and used my ice breath to cool each other off. The two of them seemed much more relaxed. I regretted using that power though after I saw Brick's one eyebrow raise. He was coming up with a plan, one that I would probably have to act out.

"We could really use something to cool us off from this heat. Don't you think Blossom?"

"Umm...sure."

"So glad you agree, so you'll be happy to make us a pool won't you?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Make a pool. Figure an in ground one that goes from three to ten feet. That sound good." he looked to his brothers who nodded in agreement "Yeah that's pretty good. Oh, and maybe a diving board. Think you can start now and finish around ummm one-ish?

"Do I even really have a choice." I said staring at him putting my hand on my hips.

"Glad you're catching on." He chuckled. "Lets head inside guys."

Before I even started to landscape I went to change out of my panda pajamas and into some weather appropriate clothes. I choose my favorite denim shorts to wear but couldn't decide on a shirt. Most of my shirts would have stuck to me when I needed something loose. The only loose shirts Buttercup had were t-shirts but t-shirts can feel somewhat heavy so here clothes were out. That's when I saw one of Bubbles old shirts. It was a thin white tank top with a big blue flower on the bottom right corner and the straps of the tank top came together in the back. It was loose and light and perfect for today. Its somewhat see through so I wore a light blue spaghetti strap underneath. With my denim shorts it was a perfect outfit. Then there was the matter of my hair. It was too hot to keep it down. Rather then put it in my typical high ponytail I put it into two pigtails. Not two high ones like Bubbles used to wear them, but two low ones right behind ears. When I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but smile. This was one of my best dressed days and I loved my hair in the low pigtails. I grabbed them and pulled them to the front. Deciding I should be ready I headed outside.

I looked around my backyard trying to decide on a good place to put the pool. The good thing was that there aren't any trees in the backyard so that didn't limit my placement. I floated to the top of the skate ramp to get a good look around. I noticed that there was roughly fifteen to twenty feet between the ramp and the back fence. That sounded like a good width for a pool my yard is about thirty-five feet long so a thirty foot long pool should be a decent size. I thought behind the skate ramp would be good placement because if the boys wanted to act like "extreme sports" guys they can skate of the top of the ramp and into the pool. So that means the deep end would have to be there. Now that I know my placement I needed to decide on how to build it. I've already spent so much money this week and I needed to save some of that for emergency use or for groceries. A homemade pool seemed do-able but the question was how to build it.

Super speed can help dig an in ground pool however, I can't do it by myself. I needed some help if this was going to come out alright. I walked into the house to see Butch and Brick in a deadlock wrestling match. They were face to face with their hands locked together, neither gaining an edge when trying to push against the other. That's when Brick took his one foot and hooked it around the back of Butch's left knee and kicked it knocking him to the ground and pinning him to the floor.

"REMATCH!"

"Whatever I'll just win again."

I looked around for Boomer because I knew he'd help me. He was in the kitchen eating a sandwich when I saw him. Rather then risk confrontation with Brick saying I have to build this pool by myself, I thought it would be best to get Boomer outside secretly. I crept up behind him while he chewed on his pb&j. When I was right behind I wrapped one arm around his arms and waist and put my hand over his mouth. He struggled at first but after I told him to "shh" he compromised. I took him by the hand to the living room where I had him follow my lead and crawl through the room to backdoor. Brick and Butch had each other in a headlock and were struggling to get the upper hand. Boomer and I stayed on our knees hiding behind the couch. I waited for the two of the to have their backs turned before we made our move. Butch took brick and flipped him onto his back and I took that as our time to go. We dashed outside leaving a trail of blue and pink behind us.

"So why did you drag me out here?" he asked with his arms crossed.

"Because I didn't want to work on this alone. Please help me." I gave a little pout hoping it would sway him my way. He raised one eye brow, clearly a bit skeptical about helping me.

"Its too much for one person to do alone. Neither of your brothers would help me and you know that." he gave out a sigh which told me he was thinking it over.

"Ok."

"Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug which made him tense up for a second. When I let him go I walked over to our shed where the Professor kept all the tools. I grabbed two shovels and offered one to Boomer. I tossed it over and he caught it within a second barely moving. I took some top soil and used it as an outline for the pool. The two of us stood side by side getting ready to start digging.

"Tell you what, we'll have a race." I said

Boomer looked over to me intrigued.

"We'll race to see who can finish digging their half of the pool first. The loser has to set up the lining and fill it with water. What do you say?"

"Fine by me."

"Good. Ok. Ready. Set. Go!"

We dug like mad. The second we started dust from the dirt engulfed us, so neither of us could see who was taking the lead in our competition. I dug on trying to get a brake from working on this pool. I worked to make sure everything was according to my little mental layout, trying not to stray fro the boundaries. When I finished I stood there for a second waiting for the dust cloud to clear away. Finally it floated away and the area around me was cleared out. That's when I noticed something; I was in the ditch alone. I took a giant leap into the air and out of the ditch.

"You lost." a soft voice said.

I turned around and saw him sitting on the edge of the pool with his legs crossed resting his head in one of his hands. Baffled I just stared at him.

"Have fun." he stood up and turned around waving.

Maybe I hadn't thought that out. Bubbles used to be the fastest of the three of us so it made sense that Boomer would be the fastest of the three of them. So much for getting out of building a pool. Rather then go out and buy bags of cement I went down the street to one of my neighbor's houses, Mr. Wilkinson. He works in construction and often has to work with cement. I went to his house for the chance that he'd have a few extra bags and would offer to lend me some.

"Blossom! Hello darling. What can I do for you?" Mr. Watson was a tall well built African man with a heart of gold. Of all the years I've known him I don't think I've ever seen him down.

"Hello Mr. Wilkinson. Actually I was wondering if you could help me out with something. You see I'm making a pool and I kind of need some cement to outline it. I was hoping you might have had some extra bags laying around."

"Hmm now let me think. I might, but it all depends on how big this pool of your is."

"Its 15x30 and it goes from three to ten feet deep."

"Alright. Well let me see how much I got exactly and if there's any I can spare."

I stood at his front door waiting for him to come back. When he did he was carrying one box and his eighteen year old son was behind him carrying another.

"Your in luck, we had these boxes out in the garage. I thought I needed them for a construction project a couple months back but turns out they were just surplus. There's about six or seven bags in each of the boxes so hopefully that should be enough. Need any more you just come on by."

"Thank you so much Mr. Wilkinson!"

I stacked the two boxes on on top of the other and rested them onto my shoulder. I shot up into the sky soaring to my house waving goodbye to the very generous man. After I got home I rushed to mix the cement preparing it to lace the ditch recently made. When my batter was ready I soared around the pool adding even amounts along the walls. After the entire pool was covered I got ready for it to dry.

"Hey!"

I looked up just in time to catch a bag that was thrown at me. When I opened the bag all that filled it were tiles. I looked up to see Butch floating in the air.

"Wouldn't want the pool to look ugly and boring!"

I took a better look at the tiles to see the were all different shades of blue and some of them white. Also inside the bag was a picture of how the tiles should be laid out so that they made a wave design in the water. I had to hurry placing the tiles while the cement was still wet. I shot around the pool not as fast as the first time this way everything was precise and I didn't mess up the design. I floated above the pool looking over my placement of the tiles making sure they were all evenly measured and in the correct spot. After proofreading it I used my laser eyes to completely dry the cement. Time to fill it up with water. Using a hose could take too much time not too mention waste water. That's when I remembered why Brick thought about me making a pool. I took a deep intake of breath and let ice fly out of my mouth to fill the pool to the brim. I successfully made an ice skating rink but I need a pool. I could use my heat vision but it would only shoot out in one direction and there was a chance that it could evaporate my ice away. I needed a way to melt the ice other then sitting around waiting for mother nature's heat to take it's tole.

While trying to think of a plan my mind drifted off, remembering the similarities of my sisters and the rowdyruff boys. How the eating habits of the six of us were the same, a small fact that I took note of. The fighting style of Butch and Buttercup and the speed of Boomer and Bubbles. Even though we're all completely different people when it came to comparing ourselves with our counterparts, we're still very much alike at the same time. I knew the similarities of my siblings and their counter parts

but what about myself and mine. Unlike my sisters I had a special ability and that was my ice breathe. Would that mean Brick has a special ability that his brothers don't have? Now I'm curious. I left my ice heap to go find the red-head.

Inside I saw Boomer watching tv and Butch in the kitchen looking for something to eat. Brick was no where in sight. I went upstairs considering that would be the only other place he could be. I opened up his bedroom door only to see the room was empty. I stood in the door frame trying to think of somewhere else he could be when I started hearing the light sound of thumps. I walked down the hallway to Bubbles room to see the door was open. I peeked inside to see Brick senselessly punching away at a punching bag. I couldn't help myself but to stare. He stayed fully focused on the bag pushing himself to his limits. Small beads of sweat dripped from his chin. His shirt was off showing his chest which glistened from the sweat. Watching him work made me feel both intimidated and impressed. I came fully into the room and cleared my throat to gain his attention. He glanced over and took a deep breath before ending his work out session. He took off the boxing gloves he wore and grabbed a towel to dry off his perspiration.

"Whats up?"

"Well, I got curious and I just wanted to ask, do you have any special abilities?"

He rose one eyebrow and looked me up and down.

"Why?"

"I told you. I was curious."

His eyebrow was still raised but rather then look at me he looked away to the floor. Probably to think over what I said.

"Yeah, I guess I do."

"And what is it?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"Ok look, I was just sitting around and I started thinking about how Butch and Buttercup have the same fighting style, and how Boomer and Bubbles are both the fastest of our teams, I just thought that since I have a special ability you might too, but I didn't know for sure or what it would be."

"Oh right, you got that icy breath thing right?"

"Um yeah. So what's yours?"

"Why don't you tell me."

"What?"

"If your so smart, why don't you figure it out?"

"But the whole point of me asking you was for you to just tell me."

"What's the fun in that? Just think it over." he took a sip of his water. "Ok look we maybe be alike by both having some special ability but we're still opposites."

"Alright...so since I have ice breath...that would mean...you have...fire breath?"

"You got it." he gave his signature smirk.

"Think you can use it to help me out?"

"Depends what is it?"

I took him by the hand outside where I still had a pool full of ice. Barely a centimeter or the top melted away.

"Do you think you can use that fire breath to melt away the ice?"

"Seems do-able. Step back."

He pushed me back and walked over the pool. He floated up into the air directly above the ice. He took a deep breath with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes they seemed almost redder (if that was possible) and a huge blaze of fire came shooting out of his mouth instantly melting away the ice making water. When every trace of ice was gone and only water was left Brick slowly floated back down lightly panting in the process.

"Thanks a lot. Just saved us all a lot of time."

"No kidding. You finished later then I thought you would."

"What do you mean?"

"When you came in to get me it was like twenty after one."

"Hey it's done isn't it?"

"True. C'mon lets tell the guys and go swimming."

We walked inside to tell the blue and green ruff who instantly dashed to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Brick simply shrugged and casually walked up the stairs. I flew up to my room shortly after him. Time to choose a bathing suit. I decided to go with a hot pink bikini with I white lotus blossom on the bottom left side of the top part and three small ones on the bottom left side on the bottoms. I took my hair out of its low pigtails to put it in a high ponytail. After grabbing a towel I went outside to enjoy the pool.

The boys were already outside looking at the pool. Butch wore a pair of black and green swim trunks with black Hawaiian designs inside the green stripes. Boomer's were a light blue with with a navy blue surf board on the bottom right with white Hawaiian flowers surrounding the board. Brick's were a deep crimson with black flames coming up from the bottom.

"Watcha guys waiting around for?" I called over only to be scared when I saw the devious smirks that graced their faces. When I turned around I tried to run away only for Butch and Boomer to grab me from behind. Butch took a firm grasp of my wrists while Boomer took grasp of my ankles. I tried to break free by kicking and scrambling by it was no use fighting them. They carried me over to the edge of the pool where their leader was waiting with his arms crossed and smirk on his face. They stopped right in front of him.

"Alright boys you know what to do."

They swayed me from side to side.

"3...2...1...GO!"

They let go and I went plummeting into the water. The second I emerged from underwater the three of them jumped in simultaneously all around me.

"I hate all three of you!"

They all came up laughing while I swam over to the edge and got up to sat alongside the edge with my feet in the water.

"Awe come on have a sense of humor." Brick said stroking over to the side of the pool next to me crossing his arms on the edge resting his head in them. I simply stuck my tongue out at him. I sat along the side of the pool while they swam around occasionally dunking each other every now and then. I laid on my back soaking in the sun's rays when water splashed on me. I shot up to see Butch snickering, Boomer smiling, and Brick smirking with an eyebrow raised.

"What?"

"Come in the water. What's the point of having a pool if your not even gonna swim in it."

"How do I know you're not just going to dunk me the second I get in."

"Because I probably already would have. Now get in before I drag you in."

I rolled my eyes and slid into the water the water feeling relaxing after laying in the sun.

"Ok now what?"

"How's about we play chicken?" Butch requested getting excited like he used to when we were five. I was glad to see some things haven't changed.

"Let's do it! Me and Butch verse you and Boomer."

"That's kill!" screamed Boomer. As glad as I am things haven't changed I'm also glad they have. Boomer's starting to retort against Brick.

"That's fun! Lets go."

"Wait, wait, wait, give us a chance to...strategize." I said grabbing Boomer by his shoulder and leading him away from his more intimidating brothers.

"Ok so we need to decide who's going to go on who's shoulder. Both of them are stronger then the two of us."

"Should you go on my shoulders?"

"It would make more sense. So while I'm fighting the battle up top you need to make sure I don't fall into the water and try to throw the other person on the bottom off. You know try to make them lose their balance."

"Alright."

We turned around to see his brothers looking smug as ever confidence radiating from their smirks. When we met them face to face we took our positions. I hopped onto Boomer's shoulder while Brick hopped onto Butch's. It was battle of the reds. He lunged at me making me nearly fall backwards but Boomer took two steps back and used his hands to help me regain my balance. His brothers' laughter only made me more determined to get them underwater. Boomer trudged us closer until Brick and I were in a deadlock hands intertwined pushing against each other. Much like he and Butch were earlier. I wasn't gaining an edge and I knew that he would soon enough. I looked down to Boomer and gave him a nod hoping he would catch on to give me some support. He nodded in response and looked down to Butch's feet. Under the ripples of water I could see Boomer doing the exact thing Brick did and he hooked his foot behind Butch's knee and knocked him down taking Brick with him. Boomer and I backed away high-fiving in the process. Butch and Brick emerged from the water coughing and looking at us in shock.

"Its so on now." exclaimed Brick as he climbed on top of Butch again.

Boomer and I took a stance preparing for their attack. They charged at us but when Brick and I were in a hand lock he threw my arms down throwing me off balance then pushing me to the side rather then backwards sending Boomer and I into the water. Boomer helped me out of the water and onto his shoulders we took a few seconds to settle ourselves before charging at the other two. Instead of going into another hand lock Brick and I went into a small frenzy of quick jabs and blocks. Without realizing it Butch and Boomer had taken us out of the water and we were now floating ten feet above the pool. They were throwing kicks at each other while we threw punches. I told Boomer to pull away and get some space between us before we continued this frivolous attack.

"This isn't chicken." I smiled over to red head.

"Sure it is. It's just the ruff way." I gave a smile to match.

We went into another serious of attacks. Each trying to throw the other off balance and find their opening. That's when I saw the smirk grace Brick's face again and I knew I was in for a surprise. And that's just what I got. He dove at me grabbing me by the shoulders taking both of us off each of our teammates shoulders and plummeting into the water below. Thank god we were floating above the the ten foot deep portion of the pool. We floated there for a second, my eyes closed, his hands still on my shoulders. I opened my eyes to see his open barely a millisecond later. We froze there at first just staring at each other. Red melting into pink. Had the need for air not been reminded we might have stayed like that for God knows how long. We charged to the surface taking deep inhales of air as if we haven't taken a breathe of fresh air in years, happy to be reunited.

"So does this mean its a tie?" said Butch hovering above us chuckling.

"Unless you feel like going again." Brick replied chuckling himself while climbing out of the pool. "I say we get ourselves a good barbeque going, how 'bout you guys?"

"Sounds good to me." said Butch

"Sure." replied Boomer

I nodded my head and went inside to get everything needed for the barbeque. I grabbed the beef and hotdogs out of the freezer and rolls from the breadbox. The beef and hotdogs were rock solid but laser heat vision easily resolved that issue. Butch was lighting the barbeque while Brick and Boomer rolled up and down from one side to another on the ramp. While Butch cooked the meat I would go in and out of the house fetching the mustard, ketchup, relish, lettuce, and cheese. While Butch made dinner Boomer tried to show me how to skateboard, something I was much more than reluctant to try. Every time the board was about to roll down the ramp rather than ride with it I would fly up into the air and watch it roll alone. Boomer just laugh and Brick called me a hopeless case.

"We'll try another day. I swear to you, I will get you to ride a skateboard." Boomer commented smiling

"We'll see about that won't we?"

When the food was ready we all helped ourselves to everything at hand. I made a cheeseburger with lettuce and ketchup. Boomer had a hamburger with ketchup and mustard, Brick had a hotdog with ketchup and mustard, and Butch had a hotdog with relish. I always hated relish and was fascinated with how he could possibly enjoy it.

When our barbeque was over I went inside to take a shower leaving the boys alone to stare at the stars. When I came out of the shower I put on a pair of red pajama shorts with pink hearts all over them and a red t-shirt. I wasn't quite tired enough to sleep but I didn't bother to do anything else but sit in my bed staring at a family picture. Buttercup, myself, and Bubbles stood in the center in that order with the Professor standing behind us one hand on Buttercup's shoulder, the other on Bubble's with a classic calm smile on his face. Buttercup's smile was confident and proud and her arms crossed only added to her pride. Bubbles had a warm inviting smile showing her teeth which reflected her happiness. I stood in the middle, my hands coming together in front of me, my smile seeming content and happy. I couldn't help the small tear from escaping my eyes. I smiled down to the picture.

I wonder what they would think about this. My living with the rowdyruff boys and how we're all so comfortable around each other now. A week ago I would have never thought this but I'm starting to believe that the rowdyruff boys are becoming my best friends. If Buttercup and Bubbles were still here would they go against this? Would they be all for it? I question that fell to the back of my mind as my head met pillow and my eyes went closed.

**Sooooooooooo, what'd ya think? I'm so sorry I made you wait over a month for this! I tried believe me I did. Actually I wrote this whole thing in one day and it took me HOURS to do. Actually the whole time I was writing this I was supposed to be writing a sonnet for an English assignment. Oh well :D. Well big thanks to WILDFLOWER12345 for coming up with the chapter's chore! OW OWW! as you can see it was the whole thing I wrote about. Thanks for being a loyal reader and I hope this chapter was to your liking!Oh and people please don't hold my pool construction against me I have absolutely no clue how an in-ground pool is made. So little shout out to every one else. If you wanna get mentioned and have a bit of a say about what happens in the story just leave me a little review giving me an idea of a chore or maybe something crazy that can happen. I gotta tell you some of the reviews aren't exactly chores but they did give me some ideas for other chapters so im gonna be using them another time. I would have loved to use them in this chapter but they wouldnt have work. I will try to put them in other one. So everybody please please PLEASE give me some reviews! I need to know what you guys think! well i'll talk to you guys later. BYE BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I know you probably all hate me for being such a slow writer. IM SORRY! i'm just incredibly lazy:P well i'm not gonna bore you with this intro so onto the story...**

_"Blossssom...Blosssom...Come now Blossom, you can do better than that."_

_ A sinister voice called out. This voice sounded as if it were a demonic snake. Calling my name sounded like acid in its voice. I was panting, sweating, and barely managing staying on my feet. I was being ambushed by the voice's minions and they were coming in from all over. They were shadows. Solid black figures with glowing red eyes and fierce, murderous personalities. They scratched me with there claws and kicked me all over whenever they knocked me down. I couldn't handle them alone, but I had to._

_ "Who...who are...you?" I asked between my pants of breath. The only response I got was menacing laughter echoing throughout the room. The "room" glowed red and had no walls anywhere. How I got here, I don't know. _

_ I square punch to the stomach had me double over in pain. I fell to the ground clutching my stomach watching as the shadows gathered around me. Fangs coming together in evil smiles. I kept my eyes open long enough to see another shadow ten times the size of the others with red eyes and devil horns come into view. _

_ "Not so powerful, are you little puff?" it said just before it punched me in the face making everything go black._

I shot up in bed panting in a cold sweat.

"Just a dream...only a dream." I said holding my heart. Keeping it from popping out of my chest.

Along with my deep breathing I heard the hot line ringing. I looked over at my clock and saw it was 1:10 in the morning. What villain would attack Townsville this late at night?

"H-Hello." I said still overcoming my nightmare.

"Blossom oh thank goodness your awake! It's awful, just awful! The Townsville museum has just been robbed!"

"Mayor its not exactly the first time the museum's been robbed."

"I know but its what has been robbed that's so awful! Hurry down there as soon as possible!"

_ -click-_

The Mayor seemed really worked up. It would be best to find out what has been stolen. But, just before I left the house I went to Brick's room. I wanted to make sure I didn't wake him up like I had the last time I had a nightmare. I cracked his door open until I heard him snoring slightly and saw him sprawled out on his bed. I felt slight relief from that. I went back to my room and opened my window to fly outside. I wasn't going to go out the front door just in case it would wake up the boys. I didn't know how they would react to me still acting out my superhero duties. They're villains, so wouldn't they want me to leave the other villains to do as they please without me getting in the way?

I was flying through the sky trying to think about who would rob from the museum in the middle of the night. The Gang Green Gang wouldn't have any ideas to get into the museum to steal anything and they are more suited to petty crimes like loitering and stealing some soda. Fuzzy Lumpkins? No, he doesn't care for anything in a museum. Sedusa? Possibly. Mojo Jojo. Definite possibility. Mojo's a regular thief at Townsville's museum so he'd be my prime suspect.

When the museum finally came into view I was slightly surprised by the amount of police officers that were outside the building at this time of night. Many, though, were pouring plenty of coffee down their throats as an effort to stay awake. Completely understandable. I wish I could drink some myself but who knows how all that caffeine will react with my superpowers when I'm this exhausted. I saw the police chief Officer Kelly examining the scene. I flew next to him to get some info about the crime.

"Hello Officer Kelly. So what's going on?"

"Oh Blossom its quite an interesting one." he said in his heavy Irish accent "The only thing stolen was this here Devil's Medallion." he said showing me a picture of an ancient necklace with a silver stone with intricate designs.

"What's so interesting about it? It seems like the typical robbery I've dealt with my whole life."

"Well ya' see. The necklace wasn't on display. T'was in the back, not even taken out of its crate yet."

"Hmm...that is interesting. Whoever took it knew exactly what they wanted and where to get it. Did you find any clues as to who the perpetrator is?

"None. They managed to go without leaving so much as a single print."

"That means this is quite a brain teaser."

"What do ya' propose we do lass?"

"Question all the regulars. See if they have any ideas or if they crack under pressure."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to do some research on this Devil's Medallion. See if it can shed some light on who would want it."

"Alright lass, we'll let ya' know if we find any'ting."

"Thank you Officer Kelly." I said waving goodbye and taking to the sky.

The Devil's Medallion? What was it about this amulet that someone would go to steal it when it wasn't even on display? It was still stored away in a crate! Whoever took it knew exactly what it does and its worth. Its my duty to know too. When I got home I was careful to get inside without making any noise. It was about 2:30 am. Even though I was completely ready to cuddle back into bed, duty comes before sleep, and I had research to do. I went on my laptop to Google and typed in the Devil's Medallion. Looking for any website that can give some answers. I clicked on the first site. A web page came up with paragraphs telling about the necklace and and picture of it to the right. The picture looked the same as the one Officer Kelly showed me. It had a red clothe acting as the chain like medals won at the Olympics. The medal was silver and now I started to really focus on the designs. When I first saw the picture I simply saw multiple diagonal lines meeting together. Now I saw the full picture rather then the details. I saw fangs. My breath got caught in my throat and it felt like my heart skipped a beat. I felt ashamed to let a nightmare put me in such shock and make me break down. I'm a Powerpuff Girl for God's sake! After taking calming breathes I began to read the information about the medallion.

It said that the necklace was made in Jamaica a few hundred years ago by a man who practiced in black magic and worshiped the devil. He believed that the devil must have once been alive, otherwise he would not have been sent to hell. He experimented with all the black magic he knew until he managed to create this medallion. It is believed to resurrect the devil and bring him back to our world. The design on the medal is based off the fangs of Satan himself. With every resurrection performed, the devil's strength would increase 10%. I started to feel chills run down my spine. My paranoia from my dream made me think that the Devil just might be resurrected and brought to our world, left to destroy all we love, and I might not be strong enough to fend him off alone. However the logical part of my brain came into view after I saw just how much this amulet is worth.

$1,421,000.

Whoever stole this stole it for the money. The resurrection has absolutely nothing to do with the theft. There is no such thing as magic, only science, and science can definitely not bring back mythical beings such as the devil. _However. _ My logic continuously fought against my paranoia as I read website after website until I finally fell asleep at my desk.

I woke up that morning in my bed and my laptop missing from my desk. I went into a frenzy looking around my room for it but came up short. I went downstairs to ask the boys if they knew but they were no where to be seen. I walked over to Boomer's room to see if he was asleep when I heard the sound of crashing glass. I ran over just in time to see Butch laying on the ground after crashing through the glass door and Brick hovering outside laughing at his brother.

"Hey look who finally decided to wake up." Butch said getting up from the ground.

"Seriously. Long night?" Brick asked with one eye brow raised.

"Uh yeah. I guess so."

"Well lets not waste any more time. You need to do some chores." said the red head with a smirk.

"Like what?"

"Well your kinda behind on laundry so there's that. Vacuum around the house. Starting with this glass. Speaking of, your gonna want to fix this door. Then you can go over and skim the pool. Lets see what else? How are your rooms boys?"

"Mine could get clean." said Butch

"Mine too." agreed Boomer

"Okay so clean the rooms, and hey while you're at it why don't you repaint the house. Its looking a little dingy. Hmm sounds good for now. If there's anything else you can do I'll tell you."

"Thank you master for keeping me occupied." I rolled my eyes while giving him a curtsy. He just laughed it off. Butch brushed the last bits of glass off his back before rejoining his brothers outside. I grabbed a broom and swept up the glass shards. Looking at the door and the shards I made a note that the glass was about one inch thick and thought the door was reparable. Much easier than going out and buying a new door. I took the door off and placed it on the ground and treated it as if it was a jigsaw puzzle. I put every shard into place, careful not to cut myself, until I finally reconstructed a door. Using my heat vision I shot the door but not with as much force as I usually use. The glass melted together making a door that looked as if it had never been broken. After putting the door back up I went to fetch the vacuum. I wasn't in the mood to vacuum so I flew through the whole house and finished in seconds.

After I was finished with that I went into Boomer's room to clean up. I saw his bed was a mess, clothes were sprawled all over the floor, there were food wrappers here and there and two or three shoes. I rolled my eyes and got to work. I fixed his bed, making it perfectly neat. Grabbed the few wrappers and put them in the little waste basket in the corner of the room. Why he couldn't put them in there in the first place is beyond me. When it came to the clothes on the ground I assumed they were all dirty. I gathered them all together and put them in a pile on his bed until I was ready to leave his room. I grabbed his shoes and brought them over to his closet. When I opened the closet doors I was a bit surprised to see little to no clothes in it. There were about five shirts in it. I put his shoes inside and walked over to his dresser. Again barely any clothes. There were two pairs of jeans and three pairs of shorts. Counting his dirty clothes that I just picked up he had roughly ten shirts and eight pants. I was scared to know how many pairs of underwear he had. It was a bit strange that he had very little clothes. I was just about to head out of his room when I saw there was one more sock still on the ground. I walked over and knelt down to grab it. As I was crouched on the ground a shadow began to loom over me. Instantly my eyes began to sting from the tears of fright that threatened to come out. I squeezed my eyes shut, turned around, and shot an energy beam at the shadow. I opened my eyes just enough to see the form with its arms crossed together in defense just before I went into a series of blind punches (literally).

"Stop! Blossom! What's wrong?"

I opened my eyes to see Boomer, firmly holding my wrists, looking at me in confusion and worry.

"Are you crying?"

He let go of one of my hands so I can feel my cheeks to feel there were indeed tears streaming down them. What was I supposed to tell him? What is he thinking? Would he tell his brothers?

"You just scared me. That's all." Would he believe that?

"Me coming in the room wouldn't have scared you enough to make you cry." Apparently he didn't. Maybe if this was back when we were five he would have believed me. That proves he's gotten brighter, less gullible. I don't know why he thought he was too stupid to talk last week. Wait. Have they really _only_ been living here just a little longer than a week?

"Umm...it just...reminded me of this nightmare...i had...last night." Would he leave it at that?

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Okay." He looked me up and down skeptically just before brushing past me to grab his skateboard in the corner of the room. After he left I sat down on his bed taking deep breathes, feeling as if I was going to go into another sobbing fit. I need to compose myself. I can't show weakness. I will not show weakness. I'm Blossom Utonium, leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Well, at least I was. I shook my head, thinking it would shake away the thoughts of the nightmare, grabbed Boomer's dirty clothes and brought them to the washing machine. While those were getting washed I went up to Butch's room.

His was the same mess as Boomer's but it also had boxing, basketball, and skating equipment strewn across the room. Also a pizza box laying on his bed, an empty bottle of hair gel on the floor, a few soda cans scattered here and there, and a couple free weights along the walls. I grabbed all the garbage and put it in the waste basket. Honestly what was the point of having it in the rooms when they don't even use them? I grabbed all his clothes and put them on his bed like I did with Boomers. One shirt I found though was still on a hanger and was relatively clean as far as I could see so I went to put it back in his closet. I noticed then that he barely had any clothes either. This falls under the heading of strange in my books only because I would have thought a couple of super powered villains would have pounds and pounds of clothes that they steal all the time. Evidently I'm wrong. I took Butch's dirty clothes downstairs to the washing machine and put them in the laundry hamper so they can wait their turn in the rinse cycle.

When I got to Brick's room I was a bit surprised. Except for an unmade bed and an empty soda can on the night stand, his room really wasn't messy at all. Even all his dirty clothes managed to find their way to the hamper in the corner and all garbage found the waste basket. At least one ruff knows how to use it. I made his bed like I made the other two and honestly I think my folding skills can compete with the Plaza Hotel's. They surely strive for perfection in their folded sheets. I walked over to his laundry basket and was just about to leave when I got curious. If the other two didn't have many clothes, what about him? I put the hamper back down on the floor and walked over to the familiar closet. Though instead of seeing twenty to thirty lab coats, I saw about six crimson shirts. Why don't these boys have any clothes? I'm definitely going to ask them about this. Maybe even take them out shopping one day. Ha, wouldn't that be something to see. The soul survivor of the Powerpuff Girls on a shopping spree with the notorious Rowdyruff Boys. I wonder if the citizens of Townsville would find that funny or suspicious.

In the laundry room I dropped off Brick's clothes and gave Boomer's another five minutes before they were done. I put his tiny load into the dryer then filled the wash with the small collection of Brick and Butch's clothes. While those got clean I went outside to the pool to skim. Its amazing how many leaves laced the top of the water. Most of them seemed to be thanks to my little cherry tree in the corner of the back yard. I always loved it but now I have a tiny bitter taste for it. I took my time skimming the leaves out. If I went too fast I would surely knock some water out of the pool and I really didn't need that. When I was finished I just stared at the pool, watching the small ripples it gave off sparkle in the sun's light. It was another hot day and from the small drops of water I got from skimming felt very comfortable. I was considering going in it a bit later when suddenly I was pushed into the water! Though it felt cool on my skin after standing in the sun, I never got the chance to catch my breath before I went under. I was in mid-panic. Whoever pushed me in still had one hand on my waist. I pushed it off and swam like mad to the surface. Upon breaking through to the air I took incredibly deep breaths and swam over to the ledge, holding on for support still breathing deeply. I heard laughter in front of me and splashing water behind me.

"Sorry, just felt I had to do it. You left yourself open." I had my head in my arms and when I lifted it I looked to the right to be met with red eyes and a playful smile. The smile seemed like a change from the typical smirk. I was about to say something when I got into a coughing fit from the water I managed to swallow.

"Go do something useful, you two, and get us some towels." Brick said jokingly but still commanding. That's something that makes him the leader.

I put my head back in my arms. Breathing came easier but the fright of not being with air still had me trying to catch my breath. After sigh and small sounds of ripples crashing I felt myself be lifted into the air bridal style. I was brought down to earth sitting on my knees, the grass tickling my shins.

"Sorry, again" He said after letting me go, then laying down on the ground with his eyes closed and hands behind his head, acting as a pillow.

"Do you realize how much that scared me?" I asked him, perfectly innocent, but was confused when I saw him open his eyes and scrunch his eyebrows together, as if deep in thought.

"You're getting scared a lot lately." he muttered

I was about to ask him what he meant by that when his brothers returned outside carrying two towels. I took my towel and patted my body dry before I placed it over my shoulders. I stood up and walked away as I continued to pat my face dry. While I was leaving Brick took his towel and started to whip it at his brothers.

I went to my room to change into some dry clothes. I grabbed a pair of white shorts that go to my mid-thighs and didn't bother to find any special shirt to wear so I through on Buttercups old lime green t-shirt with a big "B" in the bottom right corner. I didn't feel like drying my hair so I just took two hair ties, one I used to just put it into a high ponytail, then the second to put my hair in a bun. After I finished I went back downstairs to take Boomer's clothes out of the dryer and replace them with Brick and Butch's. It was about time to make lunch so I went into the kitchen to find something to eat. I looked inside the freezer and saw a box of taquitos. I love taquitos! So if the boys don't like them then they can go hungry until dinner because I am not making anything else. The box said to preheat the oven to 350°F and to cook the taquitos for 12-15 minutes. I put them in for 13 minutes and went to the garage to look for some white paint.

Its not exactly shocking that he is making me paint the house. It seems like something he would have anybody do. Plus its not all that strenuous or will take much time, so there really nothing to complain about. In the garage I found a few old cans of white paint hiding in the back behind some boxes. Inside those boxes were a few old beakers of the Professor that were chipped or broken. He never liked throwing them away. He was always a bit of a pack rat whenever it came to his lab supplies. He felt like it needed everything again, eventually. When things broke or were destroyed he would just pack it away. He said they had stories and memories behind them and if he forgets about a project and finds the tools or invention they would remind him to start again. The Professor bought the paint around two years ago because he planned on repainting the house but he started a new project with nitrogen atoms and never got to it. Lucky for me.

I took my brush and paint bucket and flew to the top of the house. I surveyed the task at hand just before I flew all around letting my brush trace the house. I flew so much slower than I usually fly. I thought that If I flew at my normal speed I might miss spots or get bubbles, and lets face it, sometimes I have OCD and strive for perfection. Even in meaningless chores like these. When I finished I gently flew down to my front yard and looked over my house. I have to admit, Brick was right. Compared to this bright, new coat the house did look a little dingy. Not that I would ever tell him that. I walked into the house to hear the timer on the oven beeping like mad. The taquitos! I ran like lightning into the kitchen and opened the oven immediately. My panic attack was in vein because when I took them out the looked perfectly fine. Actually they came out amazing. I couldn't wait to eat them.

"Alright Rowdyruffs come grab something to eat!" Within a second the boys came dashing into the room and were sitting at the table.

"Sweet! Taquitos!" Butch practically dove at the tray and started shoving the food into his mouth. You would have thought his mouth was a black hole from all the taquitos he was able to fit in it.

"Nice. I love these things." Brick ate his in a more civilized matter but still rushed.

"It's too hot!" Boomer screamed with a bite of food in his mouth. True I did just take it out of the oven but I didn't think it was that hot. Plus I would have thought a Rowdyruff boy would be able to handle it.

"Baby." Butch muffled with nearly three taquitos in his mouth. I ate mine much more calmly compare to the boys. I at mine one at a time and slowly, actually tasting the food. I love eating these. If I would have them all day. When they finished I took the tray away to wash in the sink. Boomer went to watch TV, Butch went to the weight room, and Brick went to his room. After I was done washing the dishes I saw it was only 1:45. the day was still young. I went upstairs to my room to put on a bathing suit. I thought I deserved a nice dip in the pool. I put on Bubble's old rainbow bathing suit. Rather than a bikini bottom, they were a pair of teal shorts and the top went all the way down like a tank top and had teal, white, and pink stripes. I grabbed a yellow t-shirt of Buttercup's before I went downstairs.

She liked playing recreation basketball and last year she played with all the guys. Rather than actual jerseys, they all played in t-shirts with Pokey Oaks Basketball written on them and a big basketball drawn on them. Well, the day they were handing out the shirts my sisters and I were out catching a bank robber. Buttercup ended up going to practice late and the only jersey left was the biggest one they had. The size was an extra large adult sized. It went all the way down to her mid-thighs. She got so mad about it and continuously complained about it at home after every game. Bubbles and I suggested she just cut it shorter or tie it in the back but she said that she would look even dumber than she already did.

I floated down the stairs and walked casually out the back door. The pool looked so clean and the way the sun shined on it made it look like a dream. I strode over to the head of the pool and stood on the edge before I readied myself for a dive in. I jumped up five feet into the and placed myself until I was completely vertical and splashed into the water below. I swam all over letting the water caress my skin a skim through my hair. I felt like such a relief. If I wasn't under water than I was practicing my backstrokes on top of it. I always like swimming. It was just as good as flying but twice as relaxing. However if given the choice of being able to fly or breathe under water I would probably choose flying.

"You know if someone didn't know any better they would think you were a fish." I looked over my shoulder to see Brick standing there with his hands in his pockets and one eye brow raised.

"Well then I could splash them without getting in trouble." I splashed him but only enough to get his feet wet inside his sneakers.

"That's what they have fishing hooks for." he grabbed the football that was next to the skate ramp and through it straight at me. I ducked under the water and watched him carefully to make sure he didn't grab anything else nearby and I wouldn't be coming up to a trap. I broke the surface cautiously, seeing that he was unarmed.

"Come on out of the pool. I wanna talk to you real quick."

"About what?"

"Just..come on out." he motioned over to the ramp. Confused and curious, I floated out of the pool, patted myself dry, and threw on Buttercup's t-shirt.

"What's up?"

"Boomer told me you had another nightmare last-"

"It's nothing."

I cut him off before he could go on. He was going to confront me about my dreams when they're nothing. I had a nightmare. So does everybody else in the world. Besides I am a leader with superpowers who didn't need someone like him to consult to.

"What he told me it didn't sound like 'nothing'." He was serious and looked intimidating. His brows were furrowed and his focus was locked. I didn't want to keep talking.

"It was just a stupid dream. So stop acting like its the De Vinci code."

"Boomer said you broke down and were balling tears while you punched him."

"...It just reminded..me of.."

"The dream. That's why I wanna know what the hell happened in it. Hearing you had another nightmare and then freaking out like that is confusing me. I know you enough to know you don't scare that easy. What happened?"

Tears started to sting at my eyes and my throat felt constricted. If the thought of the nightmare didn't make me sob then my soar throat surely would. I didn't want to talk about it. I just wanted to forget it. Why can't I just let my one weakness hide away without being interrogated.

"Can...c-can we not..talk about it." wiping away stray tears I looked to him for sympathy. His brows furrowed together a little more than before and he looked down. He sighed as he looked back at me with one brow raised and his eye lids have open.

"Fine. We won't talk about it. Not now anyway. But if you have one more then I'm going Dr. Phil all over your butt." I giggled at his little joke and he took that as his time to leave. Right when he was about to step inside though he turned back around.

"Oh, but a little later, you mind telling me why you were look up the devil necklace or whatever it was?"

"You mean you took my laptop?" eyes wide I looked at him in shock and annoyance.

"I wanted to look something up and you fell asleep right next to it with some weird website on it. Long night study session?"

"Y-yeah. We'll go with that." he nodded and walked inside the house. Now I know who took my laptop. I can find more clues on who might have taken the Devil's Medallion.

I was a bit surprised when I went inside the house. It was already 3:25! I may have been in the pool for a bit, but it didn't feel that long. I went over to the fridge to grab the apple juice when a soccer ball went flying at my head. Thank God for my reflexes or else I could have had a concussion. I caught the ball when it was almost a centimeter from my face.

"Hey Blossy, nice catch. Stupid Boomer distracted me so my kick kinda went haywire."

"Why are you even kick a soccer ball around the house. You're going to break something." I threw the ball across the room to Butch who caught it by first juggling it with his feet then tapping it to the top of his head.

"Ah shut up Blossy, you sound like a mom. Hey, wanna kick it around with me?"

"I don't know. Soccer was more Buttercup's thing, not mine."

"We're not playing an actual game, just kicking it around. Or do you think I'll be too rough and you can't handle it?"

"Yeah right. Like I wouldn't be able to handle you."

"Its settled then. Go put on some sneakers and we'll kick it around. We'll even go outside if you want." I rolled my eyes and gave in. heading upstairs I went to my room to get changed out of my bathing suit. It would have felt weird kicking the ball wearing a wet bathing suit and an oversized, soaked t-shirt. I put on a pair of my favorite pink and white plaid Soffe shorts a red t-shirt and a pair of white Nikes. Butch was waiting for me in the front yard. I saw him juggling the ball between his feet, throwing it up in the air over and over again, sometimes flying up to juggle it ten feet in the air.

"Alright, are we going to play, or are you just going to show off the whole time?"

"Just waiting for you to finally come out. Let's go."

He tossed the ball a bit higher in the air and did a back flip to fire the ball straight to my stomach. It made me lose my breath for a second but it was something I could handle. He came back down to earth crossing his arms and had a smirk on his face. I was ready for his challenge. I tossed the ball in the air and spun in the air sideways as I kicked the ball to him. He responded by firing immediately back at me with a powerful kick of his own.

"Come on Blossy, you can do better." and I did.

Butch was pushing me to my limits. I both met and surpassed them. Turns out I am better at soccer then I claimed myself to be. Yet again he made me break out into a sweat and I enjoyed it. Eventually Brick and Boomer came out of the house and joined in on our game. We played a two on two game; Brick and Boomer versus Butch and I. We proved to be a huge challenge and won easily.

"Hell yeah! Dynamic duo. We're unstoppable!" Butch flexed his muscles as if he were Sylvester Stalone trying to be a body builder. I pushed him over and he just rubbed his hand on my head messing up my hair. The more I deal with Butch the more I feel as if he's like my own brother.

We ordered Chinese for dinner because by the time we finished the game it was 6:40. I laughed hysterically when Butch stuck his chopsticks up his nose and Boomer put his in his mouth and acted like a walrus. Brick had barely said anything to me during dinner and for the rest of the day for that matter since I wouldn't tell him about the dream. I felt guilty going to bed without telling him but thought he would get over it.

**Ta Da! I finally finished writing the next chapter. I truly am sorry I haven't written anything but I've been so busy with school and I am on my schools softball team so I have to go to all the practices. They would go from 3-5:30 and I never leave until like 5:45 sometimes 6 cause me and my friends are super slow and I live half an hour away from my school so sometimes I don't get home until like 6:30-6:40. when I get home all I have time to do is do homework, eat dinner, take a shower, then go to bed. Ugh look at me, coming up with a bunch of excuses. I am sorry it took so long and I really hope you like it:)**

**I want a bunch of reviews for this! **

**it hurts my self esteem when I write so much and I would only get like 2-4 reviews per chapter (not even that many sometimes)**

**so please...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

_CRASH!_

"You idiot!"

So much for waking up peacefully. Honestly why is it that boys are so much more rambunctious then girls. Super boys at that too. Buttercup, Bubbles and I never crashed into things at home as much as these three do. We were so much more controlled. I guess its just part of their nature. I rolled over on my bed to look at my clock to see it was a little after 9:30. What time did these guys wake up? After hearing profanities and another bang I thought it would be best to just go downstairs and break up whatever fight was going on.

"This was my favorite shirt!"

"Oh shut up. Quit being such a girl."

"Who are you kidding. If I ripped one of your shirts you'd be blasting me all the way to Tibet!"

"He's got a point there." Butch just glared at his crimson brother and his casual demeanor. I stood at the top of the stairs just watching them. Obviously from what I have gathered, Boomer and Butch were rough housing when Butch knocked down Boomer in a way that caused his shirt to rip right down the middle. How? I have no idea. Maybe he shoved him while holding onto his shirt and forgot to let go.

"Do you guys always have to be so loud in the morning." I called out while trying to rub the tired out of my eyes.

"Way to go guys. You woke up sleeping ugly over here." I just glared at Brick who chuckled back to me.

"Eh sorry Blossy." Butch actually looked sorry.

"Sorry.." Boomer simply muttered while looking at the ground. When I came downstairs I could see that he had a very dark look on his face. I saw his blue t-shirt had a gritty baseball in the middle and words saying _'live to play the game'._ It had a big rip going down the middle stopping halfway just above his belly button.

"Boomer quit pouting. Its just a shirt." Butch crossed his arms and just stared at Boomer.

"You don't really have many shirts." I said to Boomer then turning to his brothers, "None of you do."

" I guess clothes just aren't much of a necessity." Brick shrugged.

"What about when you ran out of clothes before you got the chance to do laundry?"

"Laundry wasn't a big issue most of the time." Butch waved his hand by his nose so I could understand what he was getting at. _Ew._

"You guys need more clothes." I said while Boomer took off his shirt and just stared at it for a bit.

"Alright we'll shoot over to the mall. Go in, then get out."

"Do you guys have any money?"

"Who needs money?" smiled Butch.

"Your not stealing." I was not going to let them just shoot in and steal clothes. They may be my roommates the Rowdyruffs but I'm still a Powerpuff and I'm not going to simply let them commit crimes.

"Why not? I mean who cares about a few missing clothes?" Brick said looking like he could care less about stealing the clothes. Why was stealing such a casual topic for them. I mean back when I was five I stole a golf club set for the Professor for father's day. At first I was glad I could make him happy but then later the guilt was too much to bear. Maybe the art for stealing is something you have to be born with.

"Okay after we all eat some breakfast then we'll fly over and _buy _new clothes. No. _Stealing_!"

They shrugged and we all went into the kitchen and grabbed ourselves something to eat. I grabbed a ham and cheese hotpocket, Boomer had cereal, Butch; a breakfast burrito, and Brick made himself scrambled eggs. I changed out of my pajamas into a light pink and white striped tank top with three big flowers on the left strap. I looked around my room, through some of Bubble's old things. She loved shopping and had tons of gift cards for any/every store that sold clothes. After I found her _eighteen_ gift cards I looked through Buttercup's things to find a small shoebox that held onto some money. She thought I didn't know about it, but it did. There were so many times when I snuck into her room and took a few dollars out of it. I was a bit surprised at how much money was actually in it. $382! I took the money and put it in my purse. Not to sound heart less, but she won't be using it. Unfortunately.

I met up with the boys to see them all changed and we took to the sky the instant we stepped outside. It felt so weird. Usually I would have been flying away from them or flying after them, now here I am flying _with_ them. I took the moment to observe how they all fly. I discretely glance over to Boomer who was looking at everything around him; the ground, some birds flying nearby, a large cloud above our heads. He's so easily distracted. I looked over towards Butch who had this big excited grin on his face. With how anxious he looked I thought he was about to shoot in front of us or do flips in the clouds. Its obvious he gets very excited when using his powers. Then there was Brick. He flew a little ahead of us all, with a confident smirk on his face. Can't he ever just smile? Not smirk. I giggled when I saw he had to hold onto his hat to keep it from flying away.

Finally we landed in front of the mall and walked in through the entrance. The boys wanted to smash through the ceiling but I convinced them otherwise. I took a look at the gift cards Bubble's had and the most popular was for Hollister so I walked over to that store while the boys followed close behind. I could already smell Hollister from about three stores down.

"Are you kidding me." I turned around to see that the boys had stopped and Brick was looking at the store in disgust.

"What? What's the problem?"

"We're going to Hollister?" Butch asked exasperated while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" The boys just rolled their eyes.

"Whatever. I have the money and the gift cards. Bubbles mostly has Hollister so we're going in. Some of them expire soon so I'd rather not let them go to waste. So you can either come along or wait outside while I pick out clothes for you. And who knows how good I'll be at picking guys clothes." I raised my eyebrow expectantly until Boomer shrugged his shoulders and started walking with me to the store. I looked over my shoulder to see Butch swing his head back showing he'd given in and he started to follow. I looked Brick straight in the eye. I raised both my eyebrows in a way to silently ask him

'_Well?'_ He got the message and shoved his hands into his pockets before stalking his way over to Hollister. I really love the way the store is set up. Just one big cabana. Plus the clothes are really nice. However, considering I just recently got a huge collection of new clothes I don't really need anything. I actually looked at all the clothes, but the boys barely even glanced at them. They just went wherever I went. The only one trying to put any interest into it was Boomer, which I could understand. It seemed like a Boomer kind if store. If that makes any sense. I worked with Boomer to help him find some clothes. I'd hold up some shirts to him, place them in front of his torso to see if it looked big enough then send him away to try them on. We picked out three plaid shirts, two polos, a gray hoodie, and three pairs of jeans. He wanted to get nothing but blue but I talked him into getting one gold and brown plaid shirt and a white polo. While he was trying clothes on I tried to deal with his brothers. Butch made a few attempts to help me pick out his clothes but he'd make it difficult by dancing while I held it up next to him or taking it out of my hand and pretending to be a model on the runway. With how much he "sashayed" it was nearly impossible to actually see it on him. I gave him two plaid shirts, one green and blue, one red and blue, two t-shirts, and three pairs of jeans and sent him on his way to try them on. Boomer came out wearing one of his plaid shirts claiming it was defective, but I saw he just buttoned it wrong. He made me re-button his shirt for him. When he went back in Butch came out holding onto a pair of jeans making it looks like he was part of a weight loss commercial. He had to hold onto the to keep them from falling to his ankles. It wasn't my fault they were too big. He's the one that told me the size. When Butch went back to the changing room I decided it was time to work with Brick, but I couldn't find him. I had to walk all over the store until I found him sitting in one of the lounge chairs, looking bored out of his mind.

"You know, maybe if you actually look at some of the clothes, you might be less bored." I said leaning against the side of the chair crossing my arms.

"This isn't really _my _kind of store." he said giving a bad attitude.

"It can be if you explore."

"Pass." Now he's getting on my nerves. At least his brothers tried.

"Fine! I'll just drag you along!" I grabbed his arm and hoisted him out of the armchair and pulled him over towards the shelves and racks.

"What the hell?" he yelled obviously annoyed.

"You're getting new clothes whether you like it or not. If you're not going to pick them then I have to. I just need you to see if it'll look good." He grumbled something incoherent, even for my super hearing.

While I looked through the clothes he just leaned against the wall and stared into space. He'd glance over from time to time. Some when I was showing him shirts, other times when I wasn't. He'd just look over for no reason. At one point I found a yellow shirt with bold black stripes and thought it might look good on Butch.

"Wait here for a sec." Brick glanced over and gave a nod before I walked over to the changing rooms.

"Damn buttons!"

"You gotta be kidding me." I sighed. Please don't tell me he's having the same issue Boomer had.

"Blossy? That you?"

"Yep. I came over to give you another shirt I thought you might like."

"Ah! More clothes!" he moaned. "I'm having problems with this one shirt and you think I can handle more?"

"Ugh. Come here." when he came out it amazed me how awfully he tried to button the plaid shirt. The top button was in the middle whole and the bottom was three holes off from where it should have been. He didn't even bother with the rest.

"You're kidding right?" I went to fix the buttons on his shirt while he shrugged.

"Maybe its a little exaggerated. But I was havin' problems with it."

"They're just buttons!"

"Why do you think we wear nothing but t-shirts?"

"Whatever." I shoved the new shirt in his face while he laughed and sent him back into the changing room. I was a little surprised when I got back to Brick. He was actually looking through the clothes and picking some out! He was holding a gray polo in his hand now with white pinstripes.

"You'd look good in that." I gave him a reassuring smile. He looked over at me then looked away a bit bashful. Looking through the hoodies I saw a maroon one I thought he would look good in as well.

"Glad your finally giving shopping a chance." His response was jokingly sticking his tongue out at me. "Hey, your brothers gave it a chance and they're not acting so miserable." As if on cue Boomer and Butch started walking over. Boomer in his regular clothes, Butch in something else completely

"Blossy, darling! What do you think? I'm just not sure if this is my color? And what do you think of the hat, too much?" Butch was giving his best French accent. Some how he managed to find and throw on a pair of khakis, a light pink classic shirt, a black sweater with three big buttons that stop halfway, a pair of woman's sunglasses, a girl belt with three white, pink, and blue flowers on it, a long white scarf and a fedora.

"And you want me to act like that." Brick nodded over to his very enthusiastic brother.

"You really are a dork. You know that right?" I laughed walking over to the green ruff, to which he struck a pose, only to prove my point. "Where did you even find some of this stuff!" We all just laughed as Butch strutted back to the changing room, doing a few turns here and there.

"How many times have you two hit him in the head?" I asked the two ruffs with me now jokingly.

"Evidently, not enough." Brick said still looking towards where Butch once was.

While we waited for Butch to return we went back to looking for clothes for Brick, with the additional help of Boomer this time. We managed to find Brick one hoodie, two polos, a t-shirt, and two pairs of jeans. When he went to the changing room Butch came out still wearing the sun glasses and walked over to us acting like a total diva.

"Boomer darling, could you be so kind as to hold onto these?" Butch threw his clothes at his brother and he was barely able to catch them all. "It's so hard to find good help these days." he whispered to me. Boomer shoved the clothes back into Butch's arms while we all laughed.

Brick tried on the clothes a lot faster than the other two and said they fit fine. We went over to pay and when everything was scanned we saw the total cost for everything was $269.37! Hollister is a nice store, but they can be pretty expensive. Thanks to Bubbles's nine gift cards though, that number was reduced to a little more reasonable $138.25. It's amazing how much money Bubbles had on these cards. We walked for a bit so I could look at the other cards to decide what store to go in next. There were three Hot Topic cards, and that store wasn't to far from Hollister so we decided to go there. The boys didn't put up any fight to going in there. They were looking through the t-shirts with ease. Butch instantly went to this one black shirt that said "SWAG" going down it. Some of the clothes were a bit expensive here too and I didn't want to spend too much actual money when we still had a lot of gift cards, so I told them to get at least one shirt each. Butch chose his swag shirt, Brick picked out a red shirt that had "License to Chill" on it, Boomer a purple t-shirt that said "Young & Reckless is a Cult". Thanks to the three giftcards we managed to pay for all three with a little credit left to spare. There were two Pacsun cards so we headed over there next. Deciding they had enough shirts for now we looked mostly at the pants, getting two pairs for each of them. With the cards we had to pay an additional $53 in cash. Considering all the clothes belonged to the boys I was able to get them to carry all the bags. I small detail I couldn't help but smirk to. The rest of Bubbles cards were for stores like Claires, Ulta, and Forever 21. Not exactly guy stores.

"Looks like we're just using money now." I pointed out to the boys.

"Why?" Boomer asked walking up next to me.

"Well unless you wanna buy some earrings at Claires I kinda doubt you want to use any of these cards." Boomer stuck his tongue out. That was a no.

"How much money do we still have?" Butch questioned, walking behind me along with Brick. I took the money out of my purse to count. Unfortunately, since I was distracted by math I didn't notice the three brothers look at each other giving some silent signal. Boomer snatched the money out of my hand and shot over to his brothers.

"Hey!" They floated up into the air and divided the money amongst each other. Before I could even fly two inches into the air they were already off; all three going in different directions. Butch flew over me and dropped $20 dollars down to me while yelling:

"Buy yourself something nice!" They were gone in seconds and I was left standing in the middle of the mall with a bunch of people staring at me in awe, confusion, and worry.

"Fantastic." sarcasm oozing out my mouth. Some people continued to stare and I had to usher them away. No point finding the boys. They can handle themselves and they will turn up eventually. Right now though, I'm hungry. I flew my way over to the food court and grabbed a Chicken Caesar salad from Salad Works. All in vein though because I heard a woman scream from somewhere in the mall. _Sigh_, the work of a super girl has no end. I shot through the mall quickly scanning over the area for anything criminal when I saw them standing by the fountain in the center of the mall.

"Stop right there Gangreen Gang!" The Gangreen Gang was currently harassing a woman and going through her purse.

"Blossom, Blossom, Blossom. How've ya' been?" Ace said calmly. He's barely changed over the past ten years. His hair is a little shorter and he is a little more built.

"Give back the purse and leave her alone, Ace." I commanded, putting my hands on my hips as a way to assert my authority.

"What? Dis thing? We was just holdin' it for her."

"Yeah right. Just give it back, before I make you." I bent down into a fighting position with my fists up close to my face.

"Whoa now. Givin' threats, are we? Ain't dat kinda Buttercup's thing?"

"Yessss. For ssssssure. But the puffsssss ssssssolo nowssss." Snake hissed while coming up behind Ace.

"You talk like it takes all three of us to kick your sorry butts." I mocked them. This earned a stern glare from the Gangreen leader.

"Yeah well five on one don't sound too fair now does it? Right Snake?"

"Yessss not fairssss at all."

"What 'bout you lil' Arturo?" He asked motioning to the midget on his left

"Nope, nope. Not fair."

"Big Billy?" To the cyclops behind him.

"Daaahhhh, no."

"Grubber?"

"Ppfffttt, ppfft pppfffftt ppftt pppppppffffttttt."

"Yeah I thought so. Well Bloss it seems like we gots a bit of an advantage. So maybe you should treat us wit' a bit more respect," He flipped out a knife from his back pocket "before someone gets hurt." To this the rest of the gang members flipped out knives of their own.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with knives?" I crossed my arms.

"Yeah," he shrugged "But she never said anyting bout dis." He pulled out a vile with a black liquid inside.

"What's that?"

"Antidote X!" He took the cap of the vile looking at me malevolently. This is when I took a step back. If even the smallest molecule of a drop fell on me, I would loose my powers. Whether it depended on size, I didn't know. But I was definitely not in a good situation to find out. What I couldn't wrap my head around was why and how did the Gangreen Gang manage to get their hands on some? They were never the brightest or the strongest and honestly I didn't even think they knew about the antidote. Something is very wrong here and I can't find an answer.

"Awe. Wassa matta?" Ace asked in a mocking tone.

"The puff not tough no more." Arturo pointed at me jumping around excited. The gang started to walk their way closer to me, Ace bringing his knife closer and closer to my head along with the the Antidote X. Suddenly the blade started to glow red and Ace let out a scream of pain and dropped both the knife and the vile to the ground. The vile smashed and I shot into the air before a drop could splatter on me.

"She may not, but I'm still feeling a little ruff." Brick was standing ten feet back with a bag in his right hand, his arms crossed, and a very intimidating glare on his face. In a pink streak I flew over to Brick and stood next to him. My eyes constantly shifting from him to the gang in front of his.

"You? What are you doing here?" Ace yelled while holding his burnt hand.

"Picking up a few things. What else?" Brick looked so casual, but also really mad. The last time I saw him this angry was when we fought years ago. Right now I'm happy he's on my side.

"Daaahh, you hurt Ace! Billy hurt you!" Big Billy started to charge at us at his top speed; which frankly isn't all that fast. I went into a fighting stance, ready to punch him when I had to, until Brick put his arm in front of me. I stood upright and watched as he took two steps forward and anticipated Billy's attack. Once Billy came right in front of him, Brick grabbed Billy's right arm and and flew up into the air flipped giant and sent him hurling into the ground, causing a large crater into the linoleum floor. In and instant Butch was standing next to me after running at super speed.

"What'd I miss?" He looked back and forth surveying the area.

"The Gangreen Gang tried to jump me when Brick came in and burnt Ace's hand and smashed Billy to the floor."

"I miss all the fun!" Butch stomped his foot on the ground and shook the four shopping bags in his hand. "Maybe at least one of them can give me a bit of a good fight." He set his bags down next to me and left them in my watch as he walked up to the remaining four members. "Any of you wanna take me on?" Butch asked them with a lopsided grin and his hands out in a 'bring-it-on' matter.

Grubber all of a sudden came running out with his hand above his head and his tongue flailing about all over the place. Spit raining everywhere. Grubber looked like some psychotic maniac on a rampage, but it did nothing to dampen Butch's confidence. With one punch to the gut the green man was already utterly helpless leaving the Ruff to do as he wished. He took this as the opportunity to lift Grubber above his head and spin him around so fast he looked like a green blur. Boomer then floated down next to me.

"Brick and Boomer are fighting the Gangreen Gang, you want to join in?" The blue Ruff and I looked at each of his brothers as they fought their opponents. Brick fought Billy while still holding all his bags on his wrists, and Butch laughed maniacally as Grubber tried to run away but was held back by the back of his shirt collar. Snake and Arturo decided to double team in a way to defeat one of us. Boomer shrugged, put down his bags, and punched both members in the face, surely giving them each a black eye. Seeing as all the members but one were being taken care of I strolled my way over the leader who was now against the wall watching his friends get pummeled with fright in his face.

"So what was that about the Puff not being tough?" I tilted my head to the side and raised one eyebrow as I looked up to the twenty-something year old.

"B-Bloss, Blossom. You didn't take any of dat seriously did you?" His words shook just like his body. "Dis whole thing wasn't my idea! We was told to do it! Yeah, yeah! We was told to! I mean, why would we wanna bother you? I mean-" I punched him square in the face knocking him out. He slid down the wall to floor with a black eye already prominent on his face. I looked behind me to see the boys all carrying their own unconscious Gangreen members. We stacked them into one big pile while I took out my cell phone to call the police to pick them up.

It took about fifteen minutes for the police to finally arrive. They had to wake up the gang in order to bring them into the police van. They all climbed in single file with their hands cuffed in front of them. I located the leader walking in the back of the line and decided to say one last thing to him before he was crawled into the cruiser.

"It was nice to see you again." I mocked him I bit more arrogantly than I had anticipated.

"Yeah whatevah. What's gonna be nice ta' see is da look on your face when da real stuff begins. Something bigs comin' and its gonna be good" Ace sneered at me.

"The real stuff? Like what?" A feeling of danger began to wash over me and for some reason I thought Ace might know something about my Devil's Medallion case

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Ace cackled to me as he stepped into the cruiser and they shut the doors and drove off.

"Well that's just great." I watched the police cruiser drive away until it completely disappeared over the horizon.

"Eh Blossy, don't take whatever he said too seriously. Whatever plan he had is gonna be held off for a bit. Poor suckers stuck in jail. HA!" Butch laughed at the other criminals misery.

"Yeah. I guess your right. Do you guys need to buy anything else? You did take my money after all." My voice grew a little darker on that last sentence simply from annoyance. They shook their heads 'no' and took all the bags into their hands before we all took to the skies. We were flying home much slower than we had on our way to the mall. I took out my cell phone to check the time and saw it was about quarter to four. We were definitely there for quite a bit. One thing I noticed was one of the boys was not flying the same way he had on our way up. That Ruff being Brick. Instead of flying a bit ahead of us, he was flying a bit behind us. I looked back for any hint to see why. There was a look of frustration on his face. He was staring intently at his brothers. He looked over at me and our eyes met for a brief second before he quickly tuned his head away breaking contact. Something's bothering him. I slowed down a bit to fly next to him. He was looking down at the ground completely oblivious to me flying right by him.

"What's wrong?" His head shot up in surprise

"Huh! Oh. N-nothing." His brothers noticed we were flying behind.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Butch called from a little more than five feet away.

"You two go ahead. We'll catch up at home." I waved them away.

"Awe, is something wrong with Bricky boy?" Butch asked with false concern.

"There's gonna be something wrong with _you_ if you don't get out of here!" Brick started to ball his fist. I held his shoulder as a way to hold him back.

"Fine. Settle your issues however you want. Catcha' later." With that he was gone in a green streak. Boomer stayed behind for a minute, just staring at us, before he took off in his own blue streak.

"Alright, so, what's wrong?" Brick let out a small sigh, as if his brothers leaving gave him some relief. But he still looked very uncomfortable. He looked away from me and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Are you going to say anything or should I go catch up to your brothers?" I don't really have much patience.

"Ugh! No, no. Look, it was nice of you to get us some clothes so I thought I'd get you something." He looked so out of his element.

"You got me something?" He reached into one large Hollister bag and pulled out a small Claires bag. He stuck the bag in my face while looking away with his eyes closed. As much as I know he didn't want me to notice, I couldn't stop smiling at the deep crimson blush across his face.

"What is it?" I looked inside the bag and pulled out a necklace with a silver chain and a pink bow with a red rhinestone heart where the knot would be. "Oh Brick. Its so pretty." I said in a soft astonished voice.

"Its just...you look so weird without that old bow you used to wear... I wanted to get a new one for you...but...i didn't...know...where...to...get...one. I thought a bow necklace would be the next best thing." He looked up at me with an unsure, but still sweet, half smile. Not a smirk. A smile.

"You are too sweet!" I lunged at him, embracing the startled Ruff in a strong hug. At first he was very tense. I looked up to see his blush had only grown deeper and nearly blended in with his eyes. I gave him a warm reassuring smile and that helped him to loosen up. I was actually a little surprised when he hugged me back. When we let go of each other his face had returned to its usual tone. I took the necklace and hooked it around my neck.

"So, what do you think?" And just like that the blush was back. Not as bold, but definitely there.

"Um. I think it looks great." He smiled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his neck. "We better hurry home. Who knows what those two might accomplish without us around to keep them from breaking stuff." I giggled.

"Too true."

When we flew over the house we thought we would come home to everything being in order. Remember mu first rule when dealing with the Rowdyruffs; never underestimate them.

"Get off!" I distinctly heard Boomer yell. I looked to Brick only to see him roll his eyes. We flew into the back yard where we saw Boomer laying on the ground with Butch kneeling on top of him, holding a centipede in his hand. I was confused, Brick palmed his face.

"I swear, I can't leave you two alone fore five minutes!" A very frustrated Brick yelled at his brothers.

"Get him off me! He's trying to make me eat a bug!" Boomer struggled to get out of his stronger brother's grasp.

"I'm not trying to make him eat it. It looked overwhelmed from the heat and I think it passed out. I was going to have Boomie here give it mouth to mouth resuscitation. Excuse me for caring about the poor centipedes well being."

I couldn't help but step behind Brick as long as Butch had the bug in his hand. I was never a big fan of _bugs_. Sure I didn't freak out as much as Bubbles did but if it got close enough and was that gross my freak out was almost just as bad. Brick looked back and noticed I was moving more and more behind him.

"What's wrong Blossom? Don't like a little centipede?" Lo and behold, the smirk was back.

"What? Oh n-no. I'm fine." He looked unconvinced.

"Right of course you are." He walked over to Butch and plucked the pest out of his hand and began walking back over to me. "That's why I know you won't have a problem giving it a hug." My heart dropped. Now Butch was in on the fun.

"C'mon Blossy. Look at him! He looks so sad and lonesome. I'm sure a nice hug would really brighten up his day." Butch snaked his way behind his brother and was looking back and forth between the bug and me with a less than comforting grin on his face.

"Come anywhere near me with that thing and I swear I'll-" Brick came charging at me with the centipede clad hand outstretched.

"AAHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs and shot into the air and went up to the roof. "Uhhh gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross." The boys stood in a huddle on the ground laughing non-stop. Butch came flying up to the roof and I could see that he had the bug now. I soared up to the sky trying to get as much distance between us as possible. When I looked back to see how far Butch was I noticed that about twenty feet below me a blue streak was gaining on me; and fast. Butch dropped the centipede just in time for Boomer to catch it. He made a bit of a face but it melted away and turned into one of determination. I'm screwed. Boomer's a lot faster than me! I saw a forest near by and decided to take shelter in there. At least then I could maneuver me way through the trees and slow him down. And that is exactly what happened. While I flew around the trees flawlessly Boomer experienced a few problems. That was my time to get away and hide. A flew a little faster than I had before and when I looked back I couldn't see Boomer anywhere. I shouldn't be relieved just yet though. I needed to hide. That's when I came to an open clearing. It was so beautiful actually. There were so many different flowers all growing together in a pattern that would put a professional flower arranger to shame. There was a waterfall as well. Not a big one, just big enough. Around twenty feet high with water falling into either a very small lake, or an overgrown pond. Multiple breeds of butterflies fluttered all over the area adding an amazing arrangement of color to the air. Now's not the time to be admiring nature's beauty though. Boomer's probably going to show up any second and I need to hide. I looked toward the waterfall and saw a small opening for a cave behind the falling water. I shot over like a bullet and crawled into the small area and sat with my knees to my chest, my arms wrapping around them. I tried to listen for any sign of them coming but the sound of the rushing water put me at a disadvantage a covered most other noises. I thought it best to use my x-ray vision to see through the waterfall rather than hear over it. Thank God I went to hide when I did. Boomer was standing just at the opening looking around when his brothers just came in. They were talking about something that I wished I could hear. They all gave each other a nod and flew in different directions. It looks like I'm safe for now. Maybe I can fly home before they notice me. Then I can at least hide in my room where I have music, a bed, and no water splashing me. Suddenly I felt something on my shoulder. A lot of somethings. I looked over to my right and saw an orange and black _centipede _crawling on me.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed and shot out of the cave knocking the disgusting bug off me, but I didn't look where I was going. I slammed straight into the chest of the Rowdyruff leader. I tried to fly away but he grabbed me by the wrists and kept me right where I was.

"So I'm guessing you found Sir Pede?" He asked through that damn smirk of his.

"And here I thought you could be a nice guy." I said jokingly but still incredibly annoyed.

"I'm a complex individual." I felt more crawling on the top of my head. I screamed even louder than before and went flailing all over, kicking my legs and shaking my head, trying to get the pest off. I hate Brick and his strong grip. Butch and Boomer were toppling over in the air laughing so much they grabbed their sides in pain. Brick joined in, in their laughter, just not as obnoxiously.

"Alright, alright. I'll play hero." He said calmly while he let go of one of my hands and plucked the bug off my head. He hung it in my face, "Better?"

"I will be when you put that thing down." I stared wide eyed at the thing in his hands. Why do boys love dealing with gross stuff?

"Alright. Just don't start crying while I put him away." I stuck my tongue out at him while he floated to the earth and put the centipede down on a rock.

"Okay. Now that that's done. Let's hurry up and get some food. I'm starving!" Whined Butch while gripping his stomach. It makes sense. I don't think they've eaten anything since breakfast.

"Let's get pizza." Suggested Boomer.

"Yeah!" shouted Butch and Brick in unison before all three went flying into the sky towards Townsville. I t was hard to catch up with them but I eventually did while they were scanning the area for a pizza parlor. I decided to take the lead and fly towards Tony's, my favorite pizza place. The boys followed me in as I made my way over to the counter to a very happy Tony.

"Blossom! What can I do for ya'?" Tony was a very enthusiastic person with a lot of character. He was large man with a big mustache who put a lot of motion behind his words.

"Two large plain pies please, Tony." He nodded his head rapidly and went to get started on the pizza. "To go please!" I called to the kitchen.

"Alright Miss Blossom!" He gave me the 'okay' sign with his fingers. I turned to the boys to collect whatever change they might have still had from our trip to the mall. I still had ten, Butch showed his five, Boomer; twelve, and Brick's fifteen. We had to wait at the parlor for quite a bit while the pizza cooked. The boys didn't seem to mind. They occupied themselves with the video game machines the Tony's provided. When they pizza's were done I tried to pay the full price of $24 plus tip because Tony's is just that good, but Tony constantly insisted it was on the house.

"Miss Blossom, with all the hard work you and your sisters put into saving the city, its the least I can do."

"Thank you Tony, you're really too kind. I'll be sure to make it up to you." I gave one hot box each to Butch and Brick to carry home. Tony looked in the boys' direction and I noticed his eyes widen for a second before it mellowed down into a soft smile. What he is thinking right now, I am a little scared to know. I waved good-bye as we left to store and flew home. When we finally returned to the house the boys barely wasted any time before they practically ripped open the boxes and smashed their faces into tonight's dinner. I could barely eat my pizza without yawning between every bite. It's been a long day, but its also been a good day. When I was done eating I went upstairs to take a shower and go to bed. While I was laying in bed I was just about to go to sleep when my mind wandered back to the Gangreen Gang and Ace saying, "Something bigs coming." What's coming?

** Do you hate me yet? Ugh I haven't uploaded in like 3 months! I'm really sorry about that. I always hate it when authors take so long to update but im not any better. I really hope you like this chapter. I think its my longest. Not sure:p **

** One thing I noticed (and I've probably said this before) but a lot of times when im writing I notice I would write kind of like the way I talk. I especially felt that way when I was writing Ace's dialog. So I am kinda curious. Can you guess where a person is from when reading their writing. In the reviews I would love it for you guys to not only give a regular review(because I love them!3 3 3) but also kinda put a your guess as to where I am from, where I live. A little hint is that people I know and myself kinda talk like Ace actually. Not a lot, but definitely a bit. The first person to correctly guess where i'm from. You can have an input on the next chapter if you want! you can choose how it goes. I know how the whole story is gonna go but I have issues thinking of fillers kinda. So the first person to correctly guess where I am from can have their own input on what will happen in the next chapter. I like being interactive with my readers:) the person can choose what will happen like; maybe Blossom will meet up with an old friend of hers, or maybe she'll get captured by Mojo!, or maybe they will all go to the beach! idk its the winners choice. Again I like being interactive with my readers:) so if you wanna put your input, get guessing! if no one gets it right within the next like 2 weeks then i'm gonna start the next chapter without them but the guessing game will still be on and will just carry out to the next chapter until im bored of your guesses! haha:D so please review!**

** I dont want just guesses btw. I really wanna know what you guys thought of the chapter. Lets get 20 reviews or more just for this chapter! haha lol jk:) but seriously **

** PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

_The room was white and I stood in the middle of no where. It was so bright yet when I looked down there was no shadow. As much as I wanted to walk away and find a path out of this white space my feet would not move._

"_Blossom." _

_Voices repeated my name for what must be the hundredth time. But these voices were not menacing like the many times before. They were familiar. They did not send a feeling of danger so I felt safe. However they did caution danger._

"_Blossom look out!" _

"_Blossom be careful!" _

"_Blossom watch out!" _

"_Blossom...fight."_

_After that warning the room faded into a light pink until that shade developed into a deep crimson red. I look down at my feet, which still refuse to move, and see a shadow slowly growing. From this shadow even more disperse taking forms of their own. They rise up from the ground and begin to surround me. I turn my head, pleading for my legs to finally move! _

"_Blossom!" a shrill cry echoes in the air, sounding panicked._

"_Blossom! Fly away! Run! Do something!" a feminine voice, deeper than the first, calls out._

"_Blossom!" a man yells, "Wake up!"_

My eyes shot open while I harshly gasped. I coughed a few times after that because gasped a bit too hard so it hurt my throat.

_Ugh_

And here I was thinking I was done having dreams like that. If this keeps up I might have to consider therapy. I went downstairs to grab some breakfast but when I looked through the cabinets and fridge I noticed we were running low on food. Might as well go to Shop Rite today. I'll need help carrying the groceries again though. Boomer already went with me last time so it wouldn't be fair to make him go again. So who'd be the better pick of a shopping partner. Brick probably wouldn't help at all and would just be there to follow me around and carry the bags. Butch might be some help because he would definitely pick out everything he wants. But that might mean _everything_ he wants and he might give me a hard time by messing around. Who should I pick?

...eenie meanie miney mo, catch the tiger by the toe, if he hollars let him go, eenie meany miney mo. And my mother told me to pick the very best one and you are I. T. it...

Brick wins.

I ended up just grabbing a banana for breakfast before I headed back up stair to wake up ol' red eyes. When I opened his bedroom door I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing too loud. He was splayed out on his bed with one leg bent while the other dangled of the edge. He wasn't even in the middle. His head was up in the corner and laid diagonally across. The blanket barely covered anything basically just draping his stomach and some of his bent leg. Meanwhile he was hugging his pillow to his chest and mouth was wide open with drool leaking out.

._..so graceful_

Well when opportunity strikes take it by the horn. I probably had the most malicious smirk I've even worn as I went back to the kitchen to grab a big pot and a wooden spoon. They've woken me up pretty rudely it's only right! Boomer came out of his room just as I was walking over to the stairs. He looked so confused I figured I might as well enlighten him.

"Payback." I said as I raised the spoon above my head while I smirked.

He looked intrigued and quickly walked over to follow me up the stairs. When we got to his brothers room and shushed Boomer with a finger to my mouth and we both began to tip toe into Brick's little domain. Boomer caught on and started to smirk the closer we got the bed. But just before we were right next to Brick he stopped and had a blank look on his face.

"Wait" he whispered just before he tip-ran out of the room. I just stood there dumbstruck. What else is there for me to do until Boomer comes back. I noticed I had two hair ties on my wrist and thought I might as well put them to good use.

With that malicious smirk back on my face I carefully put my pot and spoon on the ground and reached over to brick to carefully put his hair in pigtails. Its about up to his shoulder so there is plenty to put in my hair ties so he won't look to stupid (at least not anymore than he already will). His hair is actually pretty soft and for a bed head there aren't too many knots. I'm kind of jealous. Why can't my hair have this little of knots when I first wake up?

When Boomer came back in I had just put the second pigtail in and his face scrunched up and I heard him choke on the laugh he's trying to keep in. After looking down at his hands I saw he grabbed a camera. Genius! I hate to lose any sort of sophistication I have but I can't help but think; payback's a bitch isn't it?

Boomer turned on the camera while I grabbed my pot and spoon and leaned in to put it next to Brick's ear. Giving a quick wink to the camera I put the spoon in the pot and banged it all over. It was so loud! And the fact that I have super speed certainly didn't help poor Brick's eardrums. He shot up so fast in bed I'm amazed he didn't get whiplash or sprain anything. He looked so disoriented and looked around the room frantically, not really focusing on anything. Boomer and I were laughing hysterically while Brick finally focused and glared at us probably trying to see if he could burn as with just his stare.

"What the hell was that for!" He slammed his pillow into my arm.

"Sweet revenge. Come on it's only fair! You've slashed water in my to wake me up!" I said through my laughs.

"Whatever. Why the hell did you wake me up anyway?" he laid back down and groggily rubbed his eyes.

"I have to go to Shop Rite. Wanted to know if you could tag along." I replied absently while looking at the inside of the pot. He look there's a tiny dent.

"You got a funny way of asking people," he said sourly "Why don't you just take Boomer?" He pointed to his brother who was smiling at the replaying video.

"He went with me last time, it wouldn't be fair if I dragged him along."

By now Butch came into the room utterly lost. Obviously the banging woke him up too. He stared at Brick and was about to say something until Boomer walked over to him and put a finger to his mouth snickering the whole time. He showed Butch the video and he just let out a huge boastful laugh.

"Dude! That is SO going on youtube!" He dragged his blonde brother with him out of the room while they made fun of how gracefully their brother wakes up.

"So what do you say. Gonna come?" I asked as I sat down on the corner of his bed. He just tossed and turned and put his head underneath his pillow.

"Fine whatever. Just give me time to shower before I get changed."

"Sure. Don't forget to brush your teeth too. I can smell your morning breath from here."

"Just shut up and get out already!" he threw his pillow at my head and I just laughed as I flew out of his room.

I could hear Butch and Boomer laughing their butts off while I walked to my room to get changed. I put on a yellow spaghetti strapped tank top with small blue red and some purple flowers, blue denim shorts and a quick pair of yellow sandals. Don't feel like doing much with my hair so up in the pony tail it goes. When was looking the mirror I got distracted by my neck. The bow necklace Brick gave me was still around it. I wrapped my hand around it and my mind started to wonder a bit. He can be really sweet sometimes. I definitely never thought he would be capable and getting a girl cute jewelry like this but here it is still around my neck since yesterday. And he looked so cute with the little blush when he gave it to me! I guess the boys have really grown up since we were kids. Okay we still are kids but we're not as immature any more. Bubbles would definitely be squealing if she saw the necklace and knew I was thinking about this.

"What the hell! Are you kidding me!" Uh oh. Looks like Brick looked in the mirror.

Okay we're not _as _immature as we used to be, but I never said we were fully mature did I?

"Blossom you suck!"

"You'll get over it." I walked over to his room to see if he was ready. I was pretty happy to see he was wearing one of his new shirts; the red one that says "license to chill". He was putting on his sneakers and was, frankly, having a tough time with it. Does he not realize the laces are still tied? Eventually he got them on and we went outside and started flying to the store. The flight over was kind of an awkward silence though. If one looked at the other we immediately turned our heads away.

"Hey" I called over to get his attention.

"What?" He replied when he looked up from looking at the ground.

"I'll race you to the supermarket!"

"You're on." Insert overconfident smirk here.

We blasted off and the red and pink streaks behind us grew wider as the power of our speed increased. Brick flew in front of me a bit and placed himself right in my way. When I swerved to the right, he did the same. Fly to the left; blocks me yet again. Time to get creative. I flew faster so I was only few inches behind him. I elevated myself a bit and so I was just a little bit higher then him and then stretched my arms out to put on his back. He looked back to see where I was and when he saw just how close we were he looked so confused. In that second I put my hand fully on his back and sent him down and backwards a few yards. That was the time to fly even faster and get as much distance as I could between before he decided to really turn up the heat. When I looked back I saw him gaining on me and fast. So I decided to take a quick nose dive which brought me into town. But it doesn't look like that held him up all too much because he was still right on my tail. Come on Blossom your almost there! Just another few blocks and you win! Too bad that's when Brick to hold of my ankle and yanked me back. When I pushed me back though I grabbed hold of his wrist and pulled him back with me. We ended up tumbling on the ground and when we finally stopped we were laying in the parking lot just outside the store door. The automatic door opened and Brick stretched his arm out and when he put his hand inside on the floor he looked down to me with a smirk and said

"I win."

"Whatever just get up and lets go in already." I stuck my tongue out at him as I stood up and walked over to grab the shopping cart. Unfortunately its about eleven now and there were a lot of people in the store. Mostly mothers who thought they came early enough to beat the crowds that obviously all had the same idea. Some of the aisle were pretty crowded, so mush so that sometime I got lazy and left Brick along with the carriage at the end of the aisle while I flew over all the mothers heads to grab what I wanted then flew back. Beautiful super powers how I love thee so. At one point though while I was grabbing a packet of ribs I turned around and Brick was missing. I found him in the candy aisle picking up about 4 bags of candy. And I thought he would have been over this little phase.

"Put it back. We're here for real food."

"Oh come on you little spoil sport. Just get some candy." He continued to pick up bags of sweets.

"No way. I'm already getting five cases of soda 'cause you said 'I need to loosen up'. Put it back." He looked over at me then back at the candy when I noticed his eyebrows raised for one second before they fell back to their original spot.

"Alright, alright. Wimp." He took off his hat and put it on the shelf and started to scratch his head just before he put the bags back. I walked away to pick up some boxes of instant mash potatoes. We kept shopping for another forty-five minutes until I deemed out shopping cart was filled enough and we made our way to the cash registers. While the cashier was scanning the prices Brick and I filled up the bags with our groceries. Suddenly Brick stopped though and put his hand to his head and started looking in the cart.

"What's wrong?"

"I think I forgot my hat somewhere. I'm gonna go back and find it!" He walked off with one shopping bag in his hand. Guess he's too worried about his little hat to realize he's still carrying it.

"Alright whatever. Just hurry up!" I put the rest of the food in the bags and after five minutes Brick came back, hat and all, just as I was paying the cashier. Most of the bags were in the cart put it overflowed slightly so Brick grabbed two more bags along with the one he had when he went back for his hat. When we were walking past the door though I heard a scuffle and turned around to see Brick trying to fix his footing.

"What happened? Did you trip or something?" I asked while I chuckled a bit at that fact that we would actually trip.

"Yeah, guess I'm a clutz. I blame the carpet."

We picked up the rest of the bags out of the cart and took to the skies. We didn't fly as fast as usual in caution of dropping any of the groceries. When we got back to the house I yelled for Butch and Boomer to come to the kitchen and help put everything away. Everything was going smoothly until I opened one bag and found six little bags of candy!

"Whoa! Candy! Sweet!" Butch dove for them the second they caught his sight. Boomer had this huge smile on his face while he reached for some sweets and Brick started laughing loudly.

"How?" I poked him in the shoulder "How did you manage to get the candy when I don't remember buying it?"

"I stole it obviously" he said with a chuckle.

"How come no alarms went off?"

"Did you know that when you go through those detectors fast enough they can't detect anything?"

"So you didn't really trip. I hate you!" I feel so outsmarted. He just laughed at me more. I bitterly took a caramel crème and ate it.

When all the groceries were put away we had some quick sandwiches for lunch then went our separate ways. I had some chores to do. Clean the living room, do the laundry, skim the pool, polish the weights in the weight room (seriously they are not even a week old!), dust the ceilings (-_-), then mop the kitchen. I was already in the kitchen so I just started there. Super speed has proven itself to be my best friend yet again! The living room wasn't too bad. The couch was shifted a bit because the boys always jump onto it rather than just ease down, the floor was covered with some fragments of ships or even small bits of dirt here and there, and the video games were scattered around. I arranged the games in the little shelf we have next the the xbox and wii (where they are _supposed _to be) then vacuumed the floor.

I guess I should actually thank the boys for suggesting dusting the ceilings because seriously its disgusting how much dust is up here! I guess when you never really think about it you don't really notice how much collects. I had to abandon this little chore twice though because the dust became too much and I had to go outside for some much needed fresh air. Eventually when that was done I grabbed the boys and my laundry and since I just did some the other day there really wasn't all that much. While they went through the rinse cycle I went outside to skim the pool. Cautiously though; I don't need the boys pushing me in unexpectedly again. Polishing the weights though, seriously? They're as shiny and polished as they are going to be for about another two weeks maybe even a month. I don't know how weight shine works! So for half an hour I basically just sat in the little work out room to give the impression I was actually doing something. Like they would figure out whether or not the stupid weights were polished.

The laundry's timer told me that was finally done and it was probably done for a while but why force the boys to help me right? (-_-) Soaking clothes now in dryer; me going to my room. Just as I was walking in though I saw something pretty weird. Boomer was in my room. And he was sitting on my bed looking at a picture. I cleared my throat as I walked in to let him know I was there. He looked up surprised and his face started to grow a little pink probably from embarrassment.

"Hey." I put on one of my softer smiles "Watcha doin'?" I walked over to sit next to him so I could get a look at the picture he was holding. It was a family picture from last Christmas. My sisters and I each wore sweaters in our respective colors with three reindeer across the chest while the Professor wore a red sweater with a big Santa Claus in the middle.

"Sorry. I came in looking for you and I got kind of...distracted." He looked away bashfully. _Awe_

"Its okay. I'm just curious why your looking at this of all things." I took hold of the picture frame along with him and we both just looked down at it.

"I saw it and I started thinking about how weird it is that they're not here. I started thinking about all the fights we used to have. Kinda stupid looking back at them." He said in such a soft voice.

"We're were all pretty stupid back then. But we got past that right?" I smiled up to him.

"Yeah." He smiled back then looked back at the picture "Do you miss them?"

"Yeah" I stared off at nothing in particular. "A lot actually. I miss hanging out with them and get a lot of nostalgia when I look at things like this." I pointed down at the picture.

"Nos-what?" Right, he's still not the smartest.

"To look back to old time and want to relive them again."

"Oh. Sorry I don't know big words like that. You and Brick are really smart. A lot smart than me for sure." He pulled his knees up to his chest. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"So what? That's just something we have in common. We're a little smart. No big deal. You and Bubbles are fast and really nice. You guys have that in common." I smiled down to him and he looked up and smiled slightly back at me.

"I wish I could have gotten to know her more like I got to know you. All we ever did was fight. Do you think she would have liked me?"

"Definitely. And hey if it makes you feel better, remember when you and your brothers were reborn by Him. Bubbles said you were cute~." He blushed slightly.

"Now I really wish I could have gotten to know her more." He chuckled and I did a bit with him.

"Oh" He said "About that whole thinking he's cute thing. Do you think Br-"

Suddenly there was a beeping and I looked over to see the nose on the hotline beeping. I hopped out of bed and leaped over to answer it as quick as I could.

"Rad phone." Boomer said nonchalantly as he walked over.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Blossom! Blossom help!"

**Cliff hanger!;D I haven't updated in forever! since august! what is wrong with me! I probably still wouldn't have updated if the lovely ppgz and rrbz lover who private messaged me asking me to update. I know a bunch of people wrote reviews asking for an update but I don't really check the amount of reviews I get and by the time I saw them it was months later. I was convinced that since I didn't update in so long people would have just forgotten about my story and didn't care anymore. But this lovely person messaged me and I promised i'd update so here it is! I hope a lot of people are pleased and I send my appologies if you actually have been anxiously anticipating an update.**** Cutie09so****fine I hope you like the way I wrote your scene suggestion. I didn't write it exactly the way you put it because I didn't want a big tear fest but I hope it was to your liking!**

**From here on out though im not too sure i'll be putting people's suggestions into the story because now I have a certain course in my head I want my story to take. But I still want to interact with everybody!DX please feel free to private message me! I like talking! and hey no one's guessed where i'm from yet! Ppgz and rrbz lover guessed I had a boston accent. She was wrong but that is pretty close! My accents pretty well known (in my head anyway) even if it might be for the wrong reason (again in my head) and since people cant really influence my story now, if you want if you guess where i'm from i'll write you a one-shot! And that one-shot can be about anything you want. If you care for my writing and want a one-shot feel free to guess where i'm from!**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! good bye and its so good to be back:)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Blossom! Oh Blossom it's terrible! Just terrible! There's a giant rampaging monster destroying town! He's stepping on all the little stores, roaring so loud it could make you go deaf and his pinky toe crushed my favorite pickle cart. Ooohh my poor pickles. Now what am I going to do when I go on my pickle break! Oh pickles oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy-"

"May-Mayor! Mayor calm down. I'll have it under control. I'm on my way right now"

" I've been going to that pickle cart for almost ten yea-" I hang up. Once the mayor gets started on his pickle he never seems to stop. I never understood his obsession with them. No one would be able to count how many times my sisters and I had to shoot over to town hall just to unscrew a pickle jar. It felt tedious to always do so but I guess the Mayor being so giddy at the end when he got to his pickles made up for it.

"Sorry. Looks like I got to go." I gave Boomer a wave good-bye before I flew through my open window. What I didn't expect was Boomer flying in front on me making me stop right in my tracks.

"Wait. What are you doing?" He asked while tilting his head to the side looking purely innocent.

"Boomer I'm a hero and right now I have a duty I need to fulfill. I'll be back in a little bit."

Only a pink streak is left behind for Boomer when I took off for the town. I could see the smoke coming from the town and some tips of the extra high buildings missing the corners of their roofs. The scream of the citizens echoed through the sky pushing me to fly faster. Why can't I have the power to just transport myself somewhere? I'm not getting there fast enough! Finally when I did get into Townsville I got to see the full extent of the chaos ensuing. The citizens were running rampant like chickens with their heads cut off. When I tried to tell them to calm down they just ran past me, some even shoving me out of the way. Rude much?

Okay Blossom; find the monster, kick it butt, get it out of town, calm down towns people. It felt easy enough. I've been doing this since I was five so sometimes it all felt very routine. I hovered back into the air and flew through the streets to find the monster. When I was really high in the air on my way to Townsville I couldn't see the beast because some of the very tall buildings hid him so clearly he must not be the biggest to come to town. But if he was still capable of crushing small buildings he's still pretty big. I maneuvered my way through each avenue until I got to the center of it all just before Town Hall.

Right there in the opening was the monster with its right foot hovering in the air just above Town Hall ready to stomp down any second. He was roughly fifty feet tall, orange with some green spots scattered here and there. He honestly looked like a T-Rex but with long arms instead of those short little nubs. As if I hadn't dealt with monsters like that enough in my life. I saw the Mayor and Miss Bellum running down the steps when suddenly Miss Bellum's heel broke and she tripped. Before she could really fall on the steps though I shot over and took her hand to fly her to safety.

"Thank you Blossom" She said with still some calm in her voice. The completely opposite of the rest of the town.

I gave a quick nod before going back to Town Hall to keep the beast from actually stepping on it. His foot was in motion but I put myself right underneath and had my hands above my head holding on to the massive foot keeping it in the air. I heard the growl come from him before I summoned my strenght to throw him in the air to the park. It's a really big grass opening almost like New York's Central park but just a tad smaller. Less buildings to get in the way meant less damage. While he was flipping in the air I soared past him to make sure there were no possible citizens to make pancakes out of. Nope. Looks like they found other hiding places. When he was coming down right above me I used my ice breath to freeze his head then flew up the extra bit to super punch the ice away. He fell to the ground and laid still. That's got to give him a major headache. Slowly he stood up and I could see just how mad he was. Yep I made him angry. This should be fun.

He started to charge at me and I chose to use my ice breath again, hoping maybe it will keep him at boy a bit. Inhale huge breath; exhale ice. What surprised me though was when my breath was heading straight for him he blew out a breath of his own...fire!...of course he has fire breath -_- It melted my ice instantly and I just barely dodged. Oh god. Blow another five of those by me and I'm done tanning for the rest of my life!

When I was trying to catch my breath he started to charge my way yet again and was trying to step on my to crush me like a bug. I just ran at super speed swerved all over. Then I got the idea to run behind him and ran up his tail, up his back, towards his head. He spun trying to shake me off but though I did stumble at some points I kept on route. When I got to the head I used my heat vision to burn the top of his head all the way to between his eyes. He gave out a cry of pain and shook his head in all directions as if that would make the pain go away. It almost knocked me off but I ran to the front of his nose where I jumped of to float in front of him and delivered I swift kick to his snout knocking his head to the side. He turned his head back looking even more ferocious than before and he opened his mouth. I saw the flames starting to form in the back of his throat and rather than fly away where he would just try to follow I flew forward and stood on his snout between his eyes out of sight. Since he couldn't see me though he must have thought he might as well spit fire _everywhere_ thinking it will hit me eventually.

This is not good. I'm standing on a monster, who's blowing fire in every way possible, with no plan on how to beat him. What if I can't beat him. As far as old strategies go I had two others to do those strategies with. What if one puff isn't enough? Oh this is so not good, not good at all.

I walked to the right so I was right in front of his eye and blasted my heat vision right into it. The scream he gave almost made my heart stop, he was in so much pain. I felt a twinge of guilt for the beast. Unfortunately because of my guilt I just stood there and didn't notice the giant hand coming my way, pounding into me and send my hurtling into the ground. The crash made a crater the size of a wrestling ring. Of course I just had to land on my head first when I came down. God, this is one hell of a headache.

My vision was getting a little fuzzy. Well this isn't good. I could see that a huge set of sharp teeth was coming my way though. I went to fly out of the way but I just fell back onto the Earth. I'm not flying; I'm so dead.

Maybe if I'm lucky I can hold his foot and keep him from crushing me like I did at Town Hall. Well, here's hoping. The foot was coming down fast. I lay on my back and put my hands up in the air preparing for the impact. My head turned to the side and my eyes screwed shut. Even though I hoped this would work, my mind wouldn't stop yelling at me saying it wouldn't

I could feel the wind pounding into me before the monster, giving me indication on just how close he was getting. As unprofessional as it made me feel, I couldn't keep that scream I gave from leaving my throat. But suddenly the wind that was pounding into me from the front was now blowing into me from the side.

I opened one eye first just in case my senses were just playing tricks on me. Through the one eye I saw the quick sight of orange and I knew what happened. Brick came and got me out of the way.

"That was a pretty stupid move, don't cha' think? Just laying there. What kind of hero are you?" He said in an all joking tone.

"I hit my head so shut up. Just put me down already so I can go back and fight."

"You seriously think you can fight that thing when you didn't even have the common sense to get out of the way?" He went to the ground anyway though where his brothers were waiting.

"That's a big ass monster." Butch said looking up in awe at the monster.

"I've beat bigger." I said indifferently as I got out of Brick's arms and put my feet back on the ground.

"Not alone I bet." Brick poked me in the side. I slightly glared at him with a small pout on my face. I didn't want to admit out loud that he was right. He smirked and twitched one of his eye brows up.

"Dude I really wanna fight this thing." Butch started shifting back and forth on his feet with a slight bounce all the while cracking his knuckles.

"Do you think the ground would shake if he fell?" Boomer asked with an excited smile on his face.

"I wonder just how far I could throw him." Brick looked back toward the monster with a smirk waiting to meet a challenge.

"I thought you guys were bad. Beating this monster might end up giving you guys a hero status." I told them with a little mocking in my voice.

"I don't know if you can say we're bad." Brick said still looking at the monster, then turned his head to me with his smirk still on his face. "We just like it when things go boom." With that all three boys shot up into the sky towards the monster.

never thought of them like that. Growing up I always figured the boys were just pure evil. Forever to be bad because that's what they were made to be. But what if it was because of what Brick said. That they 'just like it when things go boom'. Sort of like how little boys always got excited watching construction work because sometimes things got smashed. Them being super powered just amplified that preference for destruction.

I remember when we were five and my sisters and I used Princess's weapons to attack them. I had the idea to use the weapons forces to simply pique their interest and have them attack each other rather than us attack them. I knew that if they saw just how destructive the tank, plane, and boat were they'd want to play with them. Maybe that's how they saw destruction; as a game.

Since they matured the destruction didn't have to be so extreme anymore. Which might explain why before my passed we barely saw any sign of them. The boys really aren't as bad as we made them out to be; as _I _made them out to be.

"RRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR"

Right! Monster; city; bad; go!

I took to the sky and saw the boys just constantly punching and kicking the monster all over his body. He was starting to get frustrated though and took a deep breath. Oh no get out of the way.

"Guys! Watch out he has fire breath!"

They looked up confused but when they saw the monster aiming his fire at them they flew away and actually next to me.

"Didn't see that coming." Butch said hunching over with his hands on his hips. We all stared at the monster and I noticed that absolutely none of the kicks or punches did anything to slow him down. The only thing that put him to a disadvantage would have to be his one eye. If I'm right it was probably blind now.

He had a lot of advantages though. One: he's huge. Two: he has fire breath that melts my ice breath making that useless. Three: punching and kicking does nothing.

Conclusion: he's tough.

Okay Blossom time to think. As far as offense goes all he really does is stomp around and blow his fire. Take those factors out of the mix and it might render him helpless. But how do we go about that. If we make him trip we could take out the feet. Tie them up maybe. But what would we tie him up with? Rope would definitely _not _do the trick. It would snap far too easily. What about steel? Like at the construction yard! We could meld a lot together and then bend them to wrap around his ankles! Sweet super strength ever so helpful.

But when he's on the ground he'll definitely squirm and blow fire at us. We could probably weld more steel bars together to wrap around his arms but how would we do that with him shooting fire? We could wrap steel around the mouth too but that doesn't stop him from blowing while we're in the process of just _getting _to his mouth. Ice does nothing. Hmm. What if we fight fire with fire?

"Guys I've got a plan. Brick and Boomer come with me. Butch, stay here and keep hot breath busy. Distract him, be annoying and keep his attention."

"No problem." Butch saluted and then he was off towards the monster.

I waved my hand giving the motion for the other two to follow me. We made our way to the construction site in town and I told the boys to collect all the steel girders they could find. When we did we put them all end to end next to each other and we flew by each end and used our heat vision to connect each. We ended up with three super long girders to bring back to the monster and Butch. We put them on the ground in the park and when Butch saw us he came down to the ground too.

"So what's the plan Blossy?" He said looking down at the girders.

"We're going to wrap this one around his ankles," I pointed to the medium bar "This one around his arms" I pointed to the longest bar "and this one around his mouth." I finally pointed to the smallest.

"How are we going to do that?" Boomer asked.

"First we're just going to trip him. Standing up his feet will be spread out too far for us to wrap. When he's on the ground we'll put his feet together then wrap the bar around them. Then we'll move to around the arms then finally the mouth."

"What if he fire breathes at us?" Asked Boomer "Would it melt the bar?"

"Probably not it will just make them really hot which would just mean more pain for him as long as we get it on him in time. But I have another plan to get the fire out of the way."

"And that would be?" Brick asked with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You." I turned to him "You're going to keep the fire back. Use your own against him to keep it at bay."

"And what exactly makes you think mines better?" It would have sounded like he was concerned about the plan not working but the confident aura he gave off clued me in that he _knew_ his breath was stronger.

" 'Cause I know you wouldn't let an overgrown lizard get the better of you." I gave him a smirk of my own and I saw him give a chuckle before he returned the smirk, gave a wink then flew up to the monster who was currently inhaling a deep breath. Brick inhaled one of his own and they both met each other with fierce flames.

...impressive.

Boomer Butch and I gave each other a simultaneous nod before we set off to work. Boomer and I grabbed each end of the medium girder and ran with super speed to right in front of the monsters right foot. The monster was standing with his right in the front probably as a way to enhance the strength of his fire. We all do that sometimes right. Butch was in the air behind the monster and after he looked down to see us in position he soared right for the monster's back. He made contact right in between his shoulder blades and the monster leaned forward and step with his right foot to catch his balance. But Boomer and I were right there to trip him.

He crashed to the ground and we acted fast. Butch flew down and grabbed hold of the monsters left ankle and pulled it over towards his right. Boomer and I took our bar and wrapped it around his ankles, twisting it at the end like those plastic strips on bread bags. The monster started to flail about and we saw Brick slightly struggling to stay in front of his mouth to block the flames. Boomer and I flew to get the other beam while Butch went to go underneath the monsters back and lift him up so we could slide the beam around him. When the torso was wrapped up it was time to wrap the mouth. Butch and Boomer went for the beam this time while I flew up next to Brick. He was sweating big time. I lightly used my ice breath just so he could get a cool breeze and cool down. He looked over and me and twitched both eye brows up as a way to say 'thanks' without stopping his fire.

Boomer and Butch came up underneath the snout and met together on the top twisting the ends of the bar together. The fire ended and Brick gave out huge pants and sometimes small coughs. I blew another small breeze onto his forehead. I nodded up to me and smiled. I smiled back.

"Nicely done." I patted his back.

"Just following commands." He smirked.

"Can I toss this sucker or what?" Butch yelled from the monsters feet. When did he get way down there.

"Feel free. I'm pretty sure there's a monster island that way. Throw him over there."

Butch gave a thumbs up then grabbed hold of the monsters middle clawed toe. He lifted him up and spun around a few times before finally letting go and sending the beast out above the water towards the island.

"Haven't had a good fight like that in a while." Brick said while using the back of his wrist to wipe off sweat from his forehead.

"I'm still actually a little surprised you guys helped me. Guess I never knew you had it in you."

"Eh don't get used to it. I'll still gladly steal something if I want it." he shrugged.

Boomer and Butch walked over to us.

"So now what?" Asked Boomer.

"What else?" Butch interjected "We go home eat dinner and make Brick shower again 'cause he's sweating like a pig! Pee -Yuh!" He held his nose and waved in the air. Brick gladly punched him in the arm.

"What if we went the pool? Night swimming's always fun." I suggested. They all agreed and raced off towards home and I could just barely keep up considering they took off without warning giving them a head start.

We just cooked some Totino's pizza rolls. Easy to make and quick to come out. When it was in the oven we all went to our rooms to put on our bathing suits. I put on a black tankini with neon pink hawaiian flowers in the bottom right corner and neon pink bathing suit shorts. The boys were wearing the same bathing suits they wore last time. I guess they one have the ones. Maybe it would have been a good idea to get them other pair when we were at the mall. At least one more so they each had two for the summer. Too late now. It's not like they're complaining anyway.

We ate our Totino's and were all ready to just jump in the pool. The thought of cramps didn't bother us. Who cares?

The boys rushed outside and I was just about to too but I heard the hotline. Are you kidding me? We just got home after kicking that monsters butt! What could be wrong now!

"Hello?"

"Oh Blossom hello! Let me just start by saying wonderful job today! Once again the day is saved! (narrator guy: 'hey that's my line!' **i had toXD **)

"Well thank you mayor but why did you call?"

"Oh that's right! It happened while you were fighting the monster! It's very confusing and it's left us all baffled! My head hurts thinking about it."

"What happened?"

"It's Mojo Jojo!"

**aaaannnnnddddd that's where I cut it off because I'm evil. Sorry pretty lame way to end it but this is about to get into a really big part of the story and if I wrote it now I feel like I would loose some of the hype in the next chapter. So what's mojo up to! well you'll have to wait. It'll be a big deal I promise. **

**To ppg and rrb lover sorry if its not much of a big appearance like I said. But I never said when he'd make an appearance did I?**

**So on a side note I would really love to write a one-shot for somebody! I want some more stories up on my page but I have issues thinking of some. Like I said in the last chapter if you want a one-shot you can guess where i'm from. Its on the east coast if that helps**

**since not many (or any) people have been guessing I figured if no one guesses then whoever is my 90th reviewer can get a oneshot. Im at 77 now (yippie! 3 you all) I hope 90 isn't too much to ask for. Maybe one person can just spam me with reviews til they get to 90.**

**hope you like the chapter! See you next time! Until then TTFN – TA TA FOR NOW!**


End file.
